Ein Engel ging vorbei
by Daphne-Fae
Summary: Man könnte es als sechste Staffel bezeichnen. Lest selbst und bildet euch ein Urteil...


Also, die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Naoko Takeuchi, und zwar ausnahmslos, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Gut, die Kellnerin im Eiscafé gehört mir. Die Story auch. Das Gedicht am Ende auch. Das Böse auch, aber das Böse ist ja ohnehin in meiner Hand.. Nyanyanya... Hehehe...   
  
-----------------------------------  
Ein Engel ging vorbei  
  
Bunny sieht verwirrt auf. Sie weiß nicht, wo sie ist. Sie scheint auf einer  
großen Fläche zu sein, um sie herum sind Trümmer. Schemenhaft kann sie Personen  
erkennen, die um sie herumstehen, acht an der Zahl, acht Personen, die sich in  
einer Art magischem Ring um sie versammelt haben. Bunny trägt ein langes Kleid,  
es scheint weiß zu sein, aber sie kann es nicht genau erkennen.  
Die acht Personen versuchen, ein schwarzes Licht aufzuhalten, das unaufhaltsam  
näher kommt. Sie weichen weiter zurück, schließen den Kreis enger um Bunny, aber  
dann wird das Licht noch schwärzer, beginnt zu pulsieren, brüllt einen  
grausamen, stummen Schrei, scheint sie zu verschlingen, erdolcht sie mit nicht  
existierenden Messern, zermalmt sie mit unsichtbaren Kiefern und verbrennt sie  
mit kaltem Feuer.  
Kein Laut ist zu hören. Sie sterben alle stumm.  
Und sie sterben, weil sie Bunny beschützen wollen.  
  
Schreiend fuhr Bunny in ihrem Bett auf. Sie benötigte einige Zeit, um zu  
erkennen, wo sie war. Langsam beruhigte sich ihr rasch gehender Atem und ihr  
Puls nahm normale Werte an. Sie sah in der Dunkelheit umher und hatte plötzlich  
Angst, daß hier irgendein Monster sein könnte, ein Monster, daß aus dem Schatten  
spränge und sie angriff.  
Dann aber schüttelte sie lächelnd den Kopf. "Dummes Kind", schalt sie sich  
selbst. "Es gibt keine Monster."  
Beruhigt kuschelte sie sich wieder in die Kissen und schlief kurz darauf wieder  
ein.  
Ihr Schlaf war tief und traumlos, und als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte,  
schien alles wieder in Ordnung zu sein. Die Sonne schien, die Vögel sangen, und  
ihre schwarze Katze mit dem kahlen, halbmondförmigen Fleck auf der Stirn, die  
den Namen "Luna" trug, sprang bereits früh auf ihr Bett und weckte ihre  
Besitzerin dadurch.  
"Morgen Luna", sagte Bunny verschlafen und gähnte. Luna miaute und zog dem  
blonden Mädchen die Decke mit ihren Zähnen weg. "Hey, gib mir meine Decke  
zurück!"  
Mit einem Satz war Bunny auf den Beinen und jagte ihrer Katze hinterher, die,  
ungewöhnlich für ein solch kleines Wesen, die schwere Decke hinter sich herzog  
und erst halt machte, als sie sich in eine Ecke des Zimmers gedrängt wiederfand.  
Sie ließ die Decke los, richtete sich etwas auf und miaute ein weiteres Mal.  
Bunny lachte und hob die Decke auf. Sie faltete sie etwas unordentlich zusammen  
und warf sie auf ihr Bett. "Hast du Hunger, Luna? Komm, laß uns sehen, ob Mama  
etwas zu essen gemacht hat."  
Luna miaute begeistert, sprang an Bunny hoch und ließ sich auf ihrer Schulter  
nieder. Bunny strich ihr über das seidige Fell.  
"Weißt du, Luna, manchmal glaube ich, du verstehst mich genau." Bunny seufzte.  
"Wär das schön, wenn meine Katze reden könnte. Aber so etwas geht ja leider nur  
im Fernsehen."  
Die Antwort war ein leises Schnurren.  
  
Luna sprang über die Dächer Tokyos. Sie kannte sich hier oben genau aus; sie  
konnte mit Stolz sagen, daß sie jedes Haus allein an seiner Dachstruktur  
erkennen konnte, was aber auch nicht verwunderte, da sie sich in letzter Zeit  
immer häufiger hier oben aufhielt.  
Wenn sie auf den Dächern saß und der Sonne zusah, den Wind in ihrem Fell spürte  
und die Vögel beim Fliegen beobachtete, konnte sie alles vergessen, was gewesen  
war. All die grauenvollen Dinge, die geschehen waren.  
Sie sah sich kurz um. Hier irgendwo mußte Artemis sein. Sie wußte, daß er hier  
auf sie wartete. Er wartete immer hier auf sie. Aber er liebte es, sich zu  
verstecken und sie dann zu erschrecken. Dies war eine seiner  
Lieblingsbeschäftigungen geworden, seit er nicht mehr mit seiner Besitzerin  
sprechen durfte.  
Mit wachen Augen suchte Luna nach Artemis. Diesmal würde sie sich nicht  
erschrecken lassen. Diesmal nicht.  
"Uaaaaahhh!!!"  
Mit einem gewaltigen Urschrei stürzte sich Artemis, der sich in der Krone eines  
Baumes versteckt gehalten hatte, auf Luna. Diese kreischte entsetzt auf und  
sprang zur Seite.  
"ARTEMIS!!! Du kleine verdammte Doofkatze!" fuhr sie den weißen Kater an, der  
sich inzwischen scheckig lachte.  
"Schöner Tag, nicht?" fragte Artemis mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln.  
Luna knurrte irgend etwas. "Ja, bis du aufgetaucht bist, war er schön."  
"Ach komm." Artemis kam näher an Luna heran. "Das meinst du nicht so, wie du es  
sagst."  
Luna errötete und wich zurück. "Bunny hat heute nacht wieder schlecht  
geschlafen", stotterte sie, um vom Thema abzulenken. "Ich glaube, sie hat  
Visionen oder so etwas."  
"Ja, von einer riesigen Schokoladentorte, von der sie Bauchschmerzen bekommen  
hat."  
"Ich mein's ernst", fauchte Luna. "Ich vermute, daß sie sich an ihr anderes Ich  
zu erinnern beginnt."  
Artemis wedelte eine Zeitlang schweigend mit dem Schwanz, wie immer, wenn er  
nachdachte. "Wäre das so schlimm?" fragte er schließlich. "Es wäre nicht übel,  
wenn sie sich erinnert. Sie könnte die Erde wieder beschützen, und das wäre doch  
ganz in unserem Sinne."  
Luna kratzte sich mit der Pfote am Hinterkopf. "Ja, schon. Aber sie wollte  
nichts als ein ganz normales Mädchen sein. Das war ihr letzter Wunsch, bevor sie  
starb."  
"Das war schon immer ihr Wunsch gewesen, nicht nur bei diesem Tod. Auch davor,  
nach Beryll, war es ihr Wunsch gewesen. Es war ihr Wunsch gewesen, als sie das  
Phantom der Nacht besiegt hatte, nach ihrem Kampf gegen Pharao, und sie wollte  
auch friedlich leben, als sie Galaxia zum Guten bekehrt hatte", zählte Artemis  
auf. "Es ist nichts Neues. Und es ist ihr auch nicht zu verdenken."  
Luna blickte zu den Eichhörnchen herüber, die über den Baum wuselten. "Wie geht  
es Minako?"  
"Gut", antwortete der weiße Kater. "Sie ist fröhlich, so wie immer. Sie baut  
viel Mist, aber es geht ihr wirklich gut. Nur manchmal..."  
"Manchmal was?"  
"Manchmal hat sie einen wehmütigen Blick. Abends, wenn sie am Fenster steht und  
den Mond beobachtet. Als würde ihr etwas fehlen, als hätte sie etwas verloren,  
von dem sie nicht einmal wußte, daß sie es je besessen hatte, aber der Schmerz  
nimmt sie mit."  
"Du glaubst, irgendwo in ihrem Gedächtnis ist noch eine Erinnerung verankert?"  
Luna ließ ihren Blick über den blauen Himmel schweifen. "Das wäre ganz das, was  
ich von ihr erwartet hätte."  
"Von Minako?"  
"Nein, von Königin Serenity. Sie würde es nicht zulassen, daß die Krieger ihre  
Aufgabe vergessen. Ich glaube, daß es ihr nicht leicht gefallen ist, den Mädchen  
ein Leben als wirkliche, normale, glückliche Mädchen zu verweigern, aber sie tat  
es sicherlich, um die Erde zu schützen", gab die schwarze Katze ihm zur  
Antwort.  
"Sag, was glaubst du, werden sie sich eines Tages wieder erinnern?"  
Luna antwortete nicht. Aber ihr Blick war Antwort genug. Ihre Augen spiegelten  
die Wahrheit wieder, die Zukunft und das Schicksal der Kriegerinnen waren in  
ihnen fest verankert.  
Die Antwort war ja.  
  
Bunny irrte ziellos durch die Straßen. Es war eine leise Stimme gewesen, die ihr  
bedeutet hatte, das Haus zu verlassen und in die Stadt zu gehen. Ohne zu wissen,  
woher die Stimme kam, woher sie sie kannte, warum sie ihr so vertraut und  
tröstend erschien, folgte sie dem Ruf.  
Sie war ganz in ihren Gedanken versunken, nicht so sehr, warum sie hier durch  
die Stadt lief, sondern was dieser Traum zu bedeuten hatte, der ihr tief im  
Gedächtnis verankert war. Sie konnte ihn nicht vergessen.  
War es ihre eigene Vergangenheit oder ihre eigene Zukunft? War es ihr Schicksal  
oder einfach nur ein Traumbild? Wer waren die acht Personen? Warum schützten sie  
sie mit ihrem eigenen Leben?  
Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. Es war die Stimme gewesen, die es ihr befohlen  
hatte, sanft, zärtlich, aber doch bestimmt. Bunny sah auf. Sie stand vor einem  
Brautmodengeschäft. Etwas verwirrt betrachtete sie die Auslagen.  
Dann leuchteten ihre Augen auf. Sie liebte Brautkleider! Und diese hier waren  
besonders schön!  
"Ein Traum", seufzte sie hingerissen von der Pracht in Weiß. Oh, eines Tages  
würde sie in einem solchen Kleid vor dem Altar stehen und ihrem Märchenprinzen  
das Jawort geben. Eines Tages würde sie der Traum sein, den sie schon seit ihrer  
Kindheit träumte.  
Sie nahm wahr, daß eine Person mit langen Haaren neben sie getreten war,  
kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter um sie. Erst als diese Person sie ansprach,  
betrachtete sie sie eingehend. Sie kam ihr bekannt vor, aber sie wußte nicht,  
woher.  
"Gefallen dir die Kleider?" fragte die Frau noch einmal.  
Bunny nickte eifrig. "Sie sind wundervoll. Ich liebe sie. Ich wünschte, ich  
könnte auch eines Tages ein solches Kleid tragen."  
"Oh, das wirst du sicherlich", erwiderte die Frau schmunzelnd. Ihr dunkelgrünes  
Haar funkelte im Sonnenlicht, und ihre dunklen Augen musterten Bunny  
abschätzend. "Es würde dir sehr gut stehen. Du hast genau die richtige Figur  
dafür." Sie suchte in der Tasche ihres Blazers nach einer Visitenkarte. Als sie  
sie gefunden hatte, reichte sie sie dem blonden Mädchen. "Hier. Äh..."  
"Bunny Tsukino."  
"Bunny. Komm doch nächsten Freitag vorbei, sagen wir um 16 Uhr? Ich würde mich  
freuen, wenn du mir Modell stehen würdest."  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand die große Frau in dem Brautmodengeschäft und ließ  
eine etwas verwirrte Bunny zurück. Erst als sich die Tür mit einem leisen  
Klingeln schloß, erwachte Bunny aus ihrer Abwesenheit.  
Sie studierte die Visitenkarte. "Setsuna Meiô", las sie laut. "Designerin." Sie  
runzelte die Stirn. "Setsuna", wiederholte sie noch einmal nachdenklich. Der  
Name kam ihr bekannt vor. Nur... woher?  
  
Setsuna stand am Fenster ihrer kleinen Wohnung in einem Hochhaus mitten in  
Tokyo. Sie hatte die Arme verschränkt und auf das Fensterbrett gestützt. Mit  
ernstem Gesicht blickte sie aus dem Fenster, direkt in die glutrote Abendsonne  
hinein. Sie hatte schon lange das Gefühl gehabt, daß es noch eine andere  
Wahrheit gab, daß das Leben, das sie führte, nicht das war, was sie führen  
sollte.  
Sie hatte immer wieder geträumt, von einem gleißenden Licht, von einem Schmerz,  
der ihren Körper durchzuckte, von einem anderen hellen Licht, das im Gegensatz  
zu dem ersten aber warm und tröstend war, hatte geträumt von einem goldhaarigen  
Mädchen, das unter Einsatz seiner letzten Kräfte das Böse besiegte und deshalb  
starb.  
Sie hatte nie gewußt, was diese Träume bedeuten sollten. Auch ein Traumdeuter  
hatte ihr nicht helfen können. Sie hatte nie gewußt, warum sie, warum  
ausgerechnet sie diese Träume träumte.  
Bis heute.  
Sie war nicht der Typ, der einfach wildfremde Leute auf der Straße ansprach.  
Aber dieses Mädchen war eine Ausnahme gewesen.  
Es war ihr vorgekommen, als hätte sie sie schon ewig gekannt. Vielleicht tat sie  
das auch.  
Als sie dieses Mädchen dort hatte stehen sehen, mit glänzenden Augen, ihr  
goldenes Haar funkelte im Licht, da hatte sie gewußt, daß es das Mädchen aus  
ihrem Träumen gewesen war.  
Es war eine schmerzliche Erkenntnis gewesen, die ihr einen Stich ins Herz  
versetzt und ihr die Kehle zugeschnürt hatte, aber gleichzeitig hatte sie eine  
nie zuvor gefühlte Emotion gänzlich erfüllt; ein Ruck war durch ihren Körper  
gegangen und hatte sie wie von Geisterhand zu diesem Mädchen geführt, hatte sie  
gezwungen, das Mädchen anzusprechen und einzuladen.  
Sie wußte nicht, ob dieses Mädchen ihr den Traum erklären konnte. Sie mußte  
einfach darauf hoffen.  
All ihre Hoffnung, all ihr Vertrauen schenkte sie diesem ihr unbekannten  
Mädchen. Aber sie wußte, daß sie ihr nicht unbekannt war. Ja, sie kannte dieses  
Mädchen, obwohl ihr Wissen über sie gerade mal ihren Namen umfaßte.  
Sie war eine Königin, und sie selber war eine Kriegerin. Die Kriegerin im  
Dienste der Königin. Sie wußte nicht, woher sie die Gewißheit nahm. Sie wußte  
nur, daß es so war.  
Und sie wußte auch, daß sie mehr für dieses unschuldige kleine Mädchen empfand,  
als sie je für einen anderen Menschen würde empfinden können.  
So etwas nannte man dann wohl Liebe.  
  
Bunny sieht verwirrt auf. Sie weiß nicht, wo sie ist. Sie scheint auf einer  
großen Fläche zu sein, um sie herum sind Trümmer. Schemenhaft kann sie Personen  
erkennen, die um sie herumstehen, acht an der Zahl, acht Personen, die sich in  
einer Art magischem Ring um sie versammelt haben. Bunny trägt ein langes Kleid,  
es scheint weiß zu sein, aber sie kann es nicht genau erkennen.  
Die acht Personen versuchen, ein schwarzes Licht aufzuhalten, das unaufhaltsam  
näher kommt. Sie weichen weiter zurück, schließen den Kreis enger um Bunny, aber  
dann wird das Licht noch schwärzer, beginnt zu pulsieren, brüllt einen  
grausamen, stummen Schrei, scheint sie zu verschlingen, erdolcht sie mit nicht  
existierenden Messern, zermalmt sie mit unsichtbaren Kiefern und verbrennt sie  
mit kaltem Feuer.  
Kein Laut ist zu hören. Sie sterben alle stumm.  
Und sie sterben, weil sie Bunny beschützen wollen.  
  
Bunny blinzelte gegen das helle Licht der Sonne. Wieder dieser Alptraum. Aber  
diesmal war etwas anders gewesen. Nicht nur, daß sie nicht schreiend aufgewacht  
war, als die acht Personen starben, nein, diesmal hatte sie wenigstens  
ansatzweise das Gesicht einer der Personen erkennen können.  
Es war die große Person mit dem langen Haar gewesen, zu deren Füßen ein achtlos  
hingeworfener Stab lag, eine Art Zepter. Sie hatte sich für einen kurzen Moment  
zu ihr umgedreht, und Bunny hatte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde das Gesicht  
der Person sehen können, die dunklen Augen, das fein geschnittene Gesicht, die  
markanten Backenknochen, das gesamte Gesicht erstrahlte in einem Licht vor ihr,  
dessen Glanz den der Sterne übertraf.  
In diesem Moment hatte Bunny erkannt, daß es sich bei dieser Person um eine Frau  
handelte.  
Aber dann hatte sich die Frau wieder weggedreht, hatte ihre Kraft auf das  
schwarze Licht gerichtet. Ein dunkelroter Schein hatte sich um ihren Körper  
gebildet, hatte ihren Körper erstrahlen lassen, strebte auf das Licht zu, konnte  
die Zerstörung aber nicht aufhalten.  
Und als sie starb, war kein Haß auf ihren Gesichtszügen, keine Wut, aber auch  
keine Furcht, keine Trauer, nur ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.  
Bunny schüttelte den Kopf, um den Traum aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Sie  
wußte, daß sie es auf diese Weise nicht schaffen würde, aber allein die  
Vorstellung, daß es klappen könnte, beruhigte sie etwas. Entschlossen hopste sie  
aus dem Bett und stolperte dabei über ihre Pantoffeln. Der Länge nach flog sie  
auf den Boden und landete mit dem Kopf haarscharf vor ihrem Schrank.  
Vor Schreck konnte sie nicht einmal weinen. Statt dessen erhob sie sich  
schweigend und zog sich an.  
Luna hatte diese Szene mit wachsendem Erstaunen beobachtet. Bunny, ausgerechnet  
die weinerliche Bunny, hatte sich so sehr in der Gewalt, daß sie nicht einmal  
aufgeschrieen hatte, ausgerechnet ihre Bunny, die sonst so fröhlich war und von  
deren kindlichen Charme jeder in ihren Bann gezogen wurde, besaß diesen so  
ernsten und traurigen Gesichtsausdruck, der von mehr Lebenserfahrung zeugte, als  
eine alte Frau sie hätte haben können?  
Eine Stimme tief in ihr befahl ihr, ruhig zu bleiben und es als positive Wendung  
in Bunnys Leben zu sehen, daß sie das Leben vielleicht etwas ernster als bisher  
nähme. Aber gleichzeitig verspürte die schwarze Katze den unwiderstehlichen  
Drang, mit Bunny zu sprechen und ihr diese Alpträume, die sie eindeutig hatte -  
sie redete viel im Schlaf, so daß Luna diese Träume hautnah miterleben konnte -  
zu erklären.  
Sie unterdrückte das Verlangen und schnurrte um Bunnys Beine herum, um sie zu  
trösten. Ihre einfache Freundlichkeit hatte Erfolg. Auf Bunnys Gesicht kehrte  
das ewig vorhandene Lächeln zurück, das Lächeln, um das so viele sie beneideten.  
Selbst wenn sie schlief, lächelte sie ein stilles, leises Lächeln, das wahre  
Lächeln einer wahren Prinzessin.  
"Komm, Luna, laß uns frühstücken gehen", schlug Bunny vor. "Und dann sehen wir,  
was der Tag uns bringt."  
  
Bunny klopfte nervös mit einem Geldstück auf die gläserne Theke der Eisdiele. Es  
war einer der heißesten Tage dieses Jahres, und dementsprechend frequentiert war  
auch dieses Café. Die Bedienung rannte von einem Tisch zum anderen und hatte  
kaum einmal Zeit, das Tablett abzulegen, geschweige denn, die wartenden Gäste an  
der Eistheke zu bedienen.  
Das blonde Mädchen warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. Jetzt wartete sie  
bereits zehn Minuten. Am liebsten wäre sie schon längst gegangen, aber erstens  
war das Eis aus diesem Café das beste von ganz Tokyo, und zweitens stand neben  
ihr ein hochgewachsenes Mädchen, das sie um etwa einen Kopf überragte, mit  
braunen Haaren, die sie mit einem grünen Band zusammengebunden hatte. Nicht, daß  
dieses Mädchen irgendwie besonders gewesen wäre oder einen besonders schönen  
Lippenstift aufgetragen hätte, von dem Bunny gerne gewußt hätte, wie er hieß,  
nein, irgendwie schien es Bunny, als würde sie dieses Mädchen kennen.  
Wieder klackerte ihr Geldstück auf das Glas, und endlich erschien eine  
rothaarige Kellnerin, die sie freundlich anlächelte. "Bitte?"  
Bunny räusperte sich. "Äh, ich hätte gerne eine Kugel Zitrone, eine Kirsche und  
ein Nusseis."  
"Nusseis ist aus", sagte die Kellnerin immer noch freundlich lächelnd.  
"Wie, Nusseis ist aus?" fragte Bunny verwirrt.  
"Es gibt kein Nusseis mehr", wiederholte die Kellnerin ruhig.  
Jetzt mischte sich das braunhaarige Mädchen ein. "Was soll das heißen, es gibt  
kein Nusseis mehr? Das kann doch nicht sein." Sie sah die Kellnerin mit ihren  
grünen Augen durchdringend an, so daß diese einen Schritt zurückwich.  
"Glauben Sie mir, es gibt wirklich kein Nusseis mehr", stotterte die rothaarige  
Frau. "Wirklich nicht. Was glauben Sie, wie viele Leute heute schon Nusseis  
gekauft haben?"  
Das Mädchen ballte die Hand zur Faust. "Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort. Sie  
enthalten uns das Nusseis vor."  
"Ich hätte keinen Grund dazu", versuchte die Kellnerin sich zu verteidigen.  
"Vielleicht wollen Sie es ja selber essen", kam die prompte Antwort.  
Bunny lächelte verlegen. "Entschuldigung, darf ich mich hier noch mal so  
menschlich einbringen? Dann hätte ich gerne einmal Zitrone, einmal Kirsche und  
einmal Waldmeister."  
"Sofort", beeilte die Frau sich zu sagen und kellte das Eis auf die Waffel. Sie  
nahm das Geld entgegen und reichte Bunny das Eis.  
Das Mädchen zu ihrer linken strich mit der Hand ihren Pony zurück. "Ohne mich.  
Wenn es hier kein Nusseis gibt, will ich hier überhaupt kein Eis essen."  
Bunny, die gerade in ihr Waldmeistereis vertieft war (im wahrsten Sinne des  
Wortes übrigens), sah auf. "Glaubst du nicht, daß du damit übertreibst",  
nuschelte sie. "Es gibt doch auch noch andere leckere Sorten."  
"Na hör mal! Eine Eisdiele, die nicht mal Nusseis hat, ist ein einziger  
Saftladen!"  
"Ich könnte Ihnen einen Tomatensaft anbieten", meldete sich die Kellnerin  
schüchtern.  
Das Mädchen würdigte sie nicht einmal eines Blickes. "Außerdem schmeckt das  
Erdbeereis hier sowieso nicht."  
"Meine Mutter macht gutes Erdbeereis", sagte Bunny und biß in die Waffel.  
Eine Augenbraue der Braunhaarigen zog sich in die Höhe. "Tatsächlich?" Sie  
überlegte kurz und reichte Bunny dann die Hand. "Ich bin übrigens Makoto Kino."  
"Bunny Tsukino." Ein klebriger Händedruck folgte.  
Makoto lächelte. "Ich muß jetzt leider weg. Aber ich denke, wir werden uns  
sicher noch einmal wiedersehen. Vielleicht ja nach den Ferien. Dann bin ich  
nämlich auf deiner Schule."  
"Woher weißt du, auf welcher Schule ich bin?"  
"Du hast einen Button an deinem Shirt."  
"Oh."  
"Also, man sieht sich." Mit diesen Worten ging das braunhaarige Mädchen an Bunny  
vorbei. An der Tür blieb sie stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um. "Schönes  
goldenes Haar", murmelte sie und winkte Bunny zu. Dann verschwand sie um die  
Ecke.  
  
Makoto stand in ihrer kleinen Wohnung, die sie seit dem tragischen Tod ihrer  
Eltern alleine bewohnte. Sie sortierte gerade die Pflanzen auf den Regalen neu,  
als ihr Blick auf ein aufgeschlagenes Modejournal fiel. "Modefarbe weiß" stand  
da. Darunter war eine Frau in einem schönen weißen Kleid abgebildet, schlicht,  
aber dennoch von bezaubernder Schönheit.  
Das Mädchen mit den katzenhaften Augen ließ die Pflanzen Pflanzen sein und sank  
zu Boden. Sie zog die Knie an und legte den Kopf darauf. Diese Bunny Tsukino,  
wieso war sie gerade davon überzeugt gewesen, Bunny Tsukino in diesem weißen  
Kleid aus dem Journal zu sehen?  
Weil sie sie schon einmal in einem weißen Kleid gesehen hatte.  
Makoto atmete tief durch. Ja, sie hatte Bunny in einem weißen Kleid gesehen. In  
ihren Träumen.  
Seit dem Tag, an dem ihre Eltern bei einem Flugzeugabsturz ums Leben gekommen  
waren, hatte sie nie wieder so intensive Träume gehabt wie in den letzten  
Wochen. Sie hatte so viel gesehen, immer anders, immer neu, aber eines verband  
alle ihre Träume: Es war dunkel, sie war allein, und dann war ein Licht, dieses  
Mädchen im weißen Kleid, diese sanfte Stimme, und zum Schluß kämpfte sie.  
Manchmal sah sie Schemen anderer Personen an sich vorbei wirbeln, und sie war  
sich sicher, daß auch diese gegen diese Dunkelheit, die alles umhüllte,  
kämpften, doch gleichzeitig wußte sie, daß sie selbst ebenfalls wichtig war, daß  
auch sie kämpfen mußte, daß es ihre Pflicht war, um diese Erde, diese ihre Welt  
zu retten.  
Und Bunny war das Mädchen im weißen Kleid. Sie war schön wie eine Prinzessin,  
und Makoto glaubte inzwischen sogar, daß Bunny eine Prinzessin war, nein, nicht  
nur, daß sie eine Prinzessin war, sie war die Prinzessin. Die Prinzessin des  
Weißen Mondes.  
Leise lachte Makoto auf. Was war der Weiße Mond? Gab es auch einen Schwarzen?  
Doch dann verschlug es ihr den Atem. Schwarzer Mond. Ja, es gab einen Schwarzen  
Mond. Sie wußte, daß es einen gab. Sie war sich dessen so sicher, sie konnte  
nicht irren.  
Und sie hatte gegen die Bewohner gekämpft.  
Gekämpft? Immer wieder dieses Wort. Kämpfer. Krieger. Sie war ein Krieger?  
Gewiß, sie kämpfte gerne, sie betrieb Kampfsport, sie liebte Karate, aber warum  
sollte sie ein Krieger sein? Und warum sollte sie die ganze Erde verteidigen?  
Diese Erde, die ihr so grausam in so früher Kindheit ihre Eltern genommen  
hatte?  
Makoto ballte die Hand zur Faust. Aber nach einiger Zeit öffnete sie ihre Hand  
wieder. Sie konnte sich noch so oft einreden, daß sie diese Erde hassen würde,  
im Endeffekt wußte sie genau, daß es nicht wahr war. Sie liebte diese Erde. Ja,  
sie liebte sie. Bisher hatte sie nur nie gewußt, wieso. Jetzt wußte sie es.  
Die Prinzessin, die zukünftige Königin, die Herrscherin über die Welt, sie  
liebte die Erde. Und sie gab diese Liebe an jeden einzelnen Erdenbewohner  
weiter. Wer seine Königin liebte, konnte sein Land nicht hassen.  
Und wer seine Königin liebte, gab auch sein Leben für sie.  
Dummerweise liebte sie ihre Königin. Dummerweise liebte sie Bunny, liebte sie  
sie als Prinzessin, als Königin, als Erdenbewohnerin, liebte sie in der Sonne,  
im Mond, in den Elementen, in den Tieren und Pflanzen, liebte sie in ihrer  
Gesamtheit, in ihrem Wesen, das alles auf der Welt umfaßte.  
Und seltsamerweise war sie sehr, sehr glücklich darüber. Liebe war eben doch das  
größte Glück der Erde.   
  
Bunny sieht verwirrt auf. Sie weiß nicht, wo sie ist. Sie scheint auf einer  
großen Fläche zu sein, um sie herum sind Trümmer. Schemenhaft kann sie Personen  
erkennen, die um sie herumstehen, acht an der Zahl, acht Personen, die sich in  
einer Art magischem Ring um sie versammelt haben. Bunny trägt ein langes Kleid,  
es scheint weiß zu sein, aber sie kann es nicht genau erkennen.  
Die acht Personen versuchen, ein schwarzes Licht aufzuhalten, das unaufhaltsam  
näher kommt. Sie weichen weiter zurück, schließen den Kreis enger um Bunny, aber  
dann wird das Licht noch schwärzer, beginnt zu pulsieren, brüllt einen  
grausamen, stummen Schrei, scheint sie zu verschlingen, erdolcht sie mit nicht  
existierenden Messern, zermalmt sie mit unsichtbaren Kiefern und verbrennt sie  
mit kaltem Feuer.  
Kein Laut ist zu hören. Sie sterben alle stumm.  
Und sie sterben, weil sie Bunny beschützen wollen.  
  
Gedankenverloren schlenderte Bunny die Straße hinab. Sie konnte sich nicht an  
den Auslagen in den Schaufenstern erfreuen, wie sie es sonst immer getan hatte.  
Nein, heute nicht. Sie dachte wieder über ihren Traum nach.  
Sie hatte eine weitere Person erkennen können. Sie hatte das braune Haar  
gesehen, die grünen Augen, das hart wirkende Gesicht, hatte das Mädchen erkennen  
können, das da für sie starb.  
Das Mädchen hatte sie angesehen, voller Mitgefühl und Mitleid, aber auch voller  
Vertrauen auf sie. Sie hatte ihre ganze Kraft auf das schwarze Licht gerichtet.  
Ein hellgrüner Schein hatte sich um sie gebildet, kurz bevor das Licht sie  
verschlang.  
Bunny hatte schreien wollen, aber es ging nicht. Sie konnte jetzt zwei Personen  
erkennen, wußte, wer sie waren, und sie war sich sicher, daß sie auch die  
übrigen sechs Personen bald würde identifizieren können. Aber sie wollte es  
nicht.  
Sie wußte mit erschreckender Sicherheit, daß das, was sie sah, nicht nur ein  
Traum war, sondern daß es die Zukunft war, ihre eigene Zukunft, und sie wollte  
nicht, daß irgend jemand litt, und schon gar nicht, daß irgend jemand für sie  
starb. Sie wollte nicht, daß diese Menschen alle starben, nur weil sie sie  
beschützt hatten. Und doch wußte sie, daß es eine unabwendbare Zukunft war.  
Irgend jemand hatte mal gesagt, daß man seine Zukunft mit jedem Tag neu  
bestimme. Aber wie konnte sie versuchen, diese Prophezeiung nicht wahr werden zu  
lassen, wenn der Zufall - oder auch das Schicksal - sie mit den Frauen - Bunny  
zweifelte nicht daran, daß es sich bei allen acht Personen um Frauen handelte -  
zusammentreffen ließ, wenn sie diese acht Frauen kennenlernen mußte, wenn diese  
sie kennenlernten und schließlich doch ihr Leben für sie gaben?  
So in ihren Gedanken versunken ging Bunny über eine Kreuzung, daß sie nicht  
bemerkte, daß die Ampel auf rot stand. Erst als plötzlich direkt neben ihr eine  
Bremse kreischte, schreckte sie auf und blickte sich hektisch um.  
Wie durch ein Wunder war sie ganz allein auf der Kreuzung, nur das Motorrad,  
dessen Bremsen sie aus ihrer Abwesenheit geholt hatten, stand neben ihr. Der  
Fahrer, der einen überwiegend weißen Motorradanzug und einen blauen Helm trug,  
hatte dicht neben ihr gebremst und nur knapp einen Zusammenstoß verhindern  
können.  
Bunny war noch so verwirrt, daß sie nicht einmal etwas sagen konnte. Die Augen  
des Fahrers musterten sie durch das hochgeklappte Visier des Helmes, und sie  
hatte das Gefühl, diese Augen schon einmal gesehen zu haben.  
Der Motorradfahrer zog seinen Helm ab und schüttelte den Kopf, um sein blondes  
Haar aufzulockern. "Du solltest vorsichtiger sein", ermahnte er sie freundlich.  
"Das war ganz schön knapp."  
Bunny nickte, immer noch etwas abwesend. Woher kannte sie ihn nur? "Danke",  
stammelte sie schließlich. "Es tut mir leid, daß ich nicht aufgepaßt habe."  
"Ist schon gut." Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte die schmalen Lippen des  
Motorradfahrers. "Aber sag mal, wo willst du denn hin? Es ist eine einsame  
Gegend hier, und garantiert nicht ein Ort, an dem ein so hübsches und junges  
Mädchen wie du sich gerne aufhält."  
Bunny sah sich um und riß erstaunt die Augen auf. Sie war doch tatsächlich in  
einem der dünn besiedelsten Vororte Tokyos gelandet. "Eigentlich bin ich nur so  
spazieren gegangen", erzählte sie und wunderte sich selber darüber. Warum  
erzählte sie es ihm? Es ging ihn doch gar nichts an.  
"Aber doch nicht hier, oder?"  
"Nein, normalerweise nicht." Bunny lachte plötzlich auf. "Ehrlich gesagt, ich  
war noch nie hier. Ich glaube, wenn ich Sie nicht getroffen hätte, wäre ich noch  
bis China gelaufen."  
Der Motorradfahrer lächelte. "Wohnst du im Zentrum von Tokyo? Wenn du willst,  
kann ich dich dorthin fahren. Dann ist es nicht so anstrengend für dich zu  
laufen."  
Bunny zögerte. Eigentlich sollte sie ja nicht mit Fremden mitgehen, aber dieser  
Mann wirkte auf eine so angenehme Art sympathisch und freundlich, daß sie jede  
Angst verlor. "Gerne."  
Der Mann hielt Bunny einen weiteren Helm hin. "Hier bitte."  
Bunny zog den Helm auf und setzte sich hinter den blonden Mann auf das Motorrad.  
Sie schlang die Arme um seine Taille. "Alles klar."  
Der Fahrer nickte und fuhr los. "Wohin?"  
Bunny nannte ihm die Adresse, und bereits nach einer Viertelstunde stand sie  
wieder vor ihrer Wohnung. Der Fahrer ließ den Motor weiter laufen und nahm den  
Helm zurück. Erst jetzt fiel Bunny auf, daß sie seinen Namen noch nicht einmal  
kannte - und er den ihren nicht. "Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt",  
sagte sie. "Ich bin Bunny Tsukino."  
"Mein Name ist Haruka Tenô", erwiderte der Motorradfahrer und klappte das Visier  
seines Helmes hoch. Wieder konnte Bunny die grauen Augen sehen, die ihr so  
bekannt vorkamen.  
Bunny lächelte und verbeugte sich leicht vor ihm. "Danke fürs Mitnehmen."  
"Keine Ursache. Ich bin sicher, wir sehen uns wieder, Mondgesicht." Er winkte  
mit der Hand und fuhr dann los. Bunny sah ihm hinterher.  
"Haruka Tenô", murmelte sie noch einmal leise. Woher kannte sie den Namen nur?  
Plötzlich riß sie die Augen auf. Es war, als würden sich in ihrem Kopf Szenen  
eines Filmes abspielen. Und in diesem, diesem selben Moment erkannte sie, daß es  
sich bei Haruka um eine Frau gehandelt hatte.  
Mondgesicht... Mond... Gesicht... Mondgesicht...  
Bunny schüttelte den Kopf, so daß ihre Haare heftig hin und her flogen. Es war  
eine Erinnerung, aber sie wußte nicht, woran. Und vielleicht wollte sie sich  
auch nicht wirklich erinnern. Weil sie befürchtete, daß diese Erinnerung mit  
ihren Träumen, ihren Visionen von der Zukunft zusammenhängen könnte.  
  
Haruka hatte ihr Motorrad an den Straßenrand gestellt und wanderte nun langsam  
die Straße hinunter. Immer wieder rief sie sich das Gesicht, die Augen, das  
Lächeln dieses Mädchens ins Gedächtnis. Sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt, sie schon  
ewig zu kennen, obgleich sie wußte, daß sie sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
War es vielleicht das Mädchen aus ihren Träumen gewesen? Sie träumte oft von  
goldenem Haar, von einem dunklen und einem hellen Licht, beide gleich stark,  
doch während das dunkle Licht grausam war, kalt, brutal, wärmte das helle Licht  
sie, tröstete sie und gab ihr Zuversicht. Sie träumte auch oft von blauen Augen,  
blau wie der Himmel, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es Bunnys Augen waren.  
Sie hatte ihr in die Augen gesehen, hatte sie erforscht, aber noch immer war sie  
sich nicht sicher. Bunnys Augen waren so wandelbar, sie konnten wie die eines  
kleines Mädchen wirken, aber auch wie die einer erwachsenen Frau, das einzige,  
was unverändert blieb, war die Klarheit in ihnen.  
Aber wer war diese Bunny wirklich? Haruka hatte sie in ihren Träumen als  
Prinzessin gesehen, als Königin und als Göttin des Mondes. War sie ein ganz  
normales Mädchen oder war sie mehr? Sie hatte sie als Kriegerin gesehen, mit  
einem Kristall in der Hand, sterbend, lebend, fröhlich, traurig, liebend,  
hassend, sie hatte sie in allen Lebensformen und in allen toten Steinen gesehen,  
aber was war ihre Urform? Oder hatte sie keine?  
Sie war sicherlich etwas besonderes. Sie konnte einfach nicht nur ein ganz  
normales Schulmädchen sein. Dazu leuchtete in ihren Augen ein zu mächtiger  
Stern.  
Haruka hatte es gespürt, hatte eine unbeschreibbare Zuneigung zu diesem Mädchen  
empfunden, als sie ihr gegenüberstand, mit ihren blauen Augen, dem etwas  
verwirrten Blick, dem goldenen Haar und dem strahlenden Lächeln.  
Und noch etwas hatte sie gespürt: Ein anderes Ich in sich selbst. Ein Ich wie  
das einer Kriegerin. Einer mächtigen Kriegerin, die ihre ganze Kraft, ihre ganze  
Macht für ihre Königin einsetzen würde, wenn es nötig würde. Dieses Ich war im  
selben Moment zum Leben erwacht, als sie Bunny gesehen hatte.  
Ein junges Mädchen auf einem Fahrrad kam ihr entgegen, und Haruka sprang schnell  
zur Seite, um nicht umgefahren zu werden. Kurze Zeit vergaß sie ihren  
Gedankengang, der ihr auf eine unangenehme Weise auf der Seele lastete, ihr aber  
gleichzeitig befreiend erschien. Dann aber, ganz plötzlich, fiel ein  
Sonnenstrahl in ihr Gesicht, und als sie zum Himmel emporblickte, kehrten die  
Erinnerungen zurück. Denn oben im Himmel sah sie wieder dieses Mädchen, Bunny.  
Das goldene Haar, die blauen Augen, Haruka konnte es so deutlich erkennen, als  
stünde sie direkt vor ihr. Das weiche Gesicht, die vollen Lippen, alles war so  
nah, so klar erkennbar.  
Haruka kniff die Augen zusammen. Wer war sie? Wer war Bunny? Was bedeutete sie  
ihr?  
Sie wußte es. Bunny war ihr Leben.  
  
Bunny legte die Hand vor die Augen, um die immer stärker werdende Sonne etwas  
abzuschirmen. Sie saß auf einer Bank im Park und beobachtete mit einem leichten  
Lächeln auf den Lippen die Kinder, die auf dem Spielplatz Fangen spielten. Für  
einen kurzen Moment wünschte sich Bunny, noch einmal so jung zu sein. Im selben  
Augenblick jedoch mußte sie lachen. So alt war sie nun auch wieder nicht, daß  
sie wehmütig an ihre verflossene Jugend zurückdenken mußte.  
Sie streckte die Arme zum Himmel und räkelte sich. Es war ein so schöner Tag  
heute. Eigentlich wie geschaffen, um sich mit irgendwelchen Freunden zu treffen.  
Aber Naru war nicht in der Stadt. Sie war auf so einem Gentechnik-Seminar  
irgendwo im Norden Japans. Gentechnik. Für Bunny ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln.  
Bunny lehnte sich zurück. Eigentlich wartete sie auf nichts, aber doch hatte sie  
das Gefühl, daß sie auf irgend etwas hier, genau hier warten mußte - oder daß  
etwas hier auf sie wartete.  
Plötzlich tauchte ein Mädchen in ungefähr demselben Alter wie sie vor ihr auf.  
Sie hatte langes, hellblondes Haar und trug eine rote Haarschleife. Sie hüpfte  
um Bunny und die Bank, auf der diese saß, herum und suchte scheinbar nach etwas  
oder jemandem. Zwischendurch gab sie Kommentare wie "Irgendwo muß er doch sein"  
und "Ja, wo isser denn?" von sich.  
Bunny beobachtete mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn das Treiben des Mädchens mit den  
blau-grauen Augen. Als diese nicht das fand, wonach sie suchte, ließ sie sich  
mit einem Seufzen neben Bunny auf die Bank fallen.  
"Hast du den göttlichen Typen gesehen?" fragte sie sie ohne Scheu.  
"Wen?"  
"Na, den Typen mit dem schulterlangen, hellbraunen Haar und den traumhaft", das  
Gesicht des Mädchens nahm einen verzückten Ausdruck an, "schönen Augen?"  
Bunny schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "Nein, der ist nicht hier vorbeigekommen."  
"Schade." Das Mädchen streckte die Beine aus und lehnte sich zurück. "Der wär  
was für mich gewesen. Aber irgendwie scheinen die Männer vor mir wegzulaufen."  
"Ach, das hat nur so den Anschein", beruhigte Bunny sie.  
Das Mädchen lächelte. "Glaubst du? Nun gut. Aber", sie wedelte mit ihrem  
Zeigefinger vor Bunnys Nase herum, "ich schwör's dir, so wahr ich hier stehe,  
ich finde einen Freund! Denn Schönheit macht sinnlich!"  
Bunny lachte verlegen und kratzte sich am Kopf. Das Mädchen hatte sich bei ihrem  
letzten Ausruf zu ihr herübergebeugt, und auch wenn Bunny nicht an Platzangst  
litt, so fühlte sie sich doch ein ganz klein wenig eingeengt, da sie jetzt an  
die Lehne gequetscht da saß und darauf wartete, daß das Mädchen sich wieder  
ordentlich hinsetzte. Sie tat ihr den Gefallen auch nach einiger Zeit, nur um  
kurz darauf wieder aufzuspringen.  
"Ich hab' mich gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Minako Aino, und ich will ein  
großer Star werden." Sie reichte Bunny ihre Hand.   
Bunny ergriff sie und schüttelte sie leicht. "Bunny Tsukino, außer Heirat kein  
Zukunftswunsch", stellte sie sich vor. Sie machte in der letzten Zeit immer  
wieder neue Bekanntschaften. Schon seltsam. Erst diese Setsuna, dann Makoto,  
Haruka und jetzt Minako. Und irgendwie hatte sie das untrügliche Gefühl, daß sie  
noch innerhalb dieser Woche vier weitere Frauen kennenlernen würde.  
Die acht Krieger aus ihrem Traum.  
Minako runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete Bunny argwöhnisch. "Worüber denkst du  
nach?"  
"Was?" Bunny schrak auf. "Ach, gar nichts."  
Minako lächelte und wollte etwas sagen, als plötzlich ihr Blick wie magisch von  
einem schwarzhaarigen Mann angezogen wurde, der durch den Park promenierte.  
Fasziniert flüsterte sie: "Wahnsinn. Sieh dir den nur mal an. Sieht der nicht  
einfach traumhaft aus?"  
Bunny folgte dem verzückten Blick ihrer neuen Bekanntschaft und nickte  
ergriffen. Der sah wirklich gut aus. Sie sprang auf. "Und? Folgen wir ihm?"  
Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich an. Und als wären sie alte Freundinnen, nickten  
sie gleichzeitig. "Ja!" riefen sie aus und machten sich auf den Weg, dem Jungen  
heimlich nachzulaufen. "Keine ist auf die andere sauer, wenn sie ihn bekommt",  
legten sie noch fest, dann begann ihre gemeinsame "Search for their love".  
  
Lachend lehnte Bunny sich an die Tür ihres Hauses. Es war ein ereignisreicher  
Tag gewesen. Sie hatten den Typen zwar nicht bekommen, keine von ihnen - er  
hatte eine Freundin -, aber dennoch war es für Bunny einer der schönsten Tage in  
ihrem Leben gewesen. Lange hatte sie nicht mehr soviel gelacht wie heute.  
"Typisch", bemerkte Minako. "Entweder sie sind schwul oder sie haben eine  
Freundin."  
"Stimmt", pflichtete Bunny ihr bei. "Dabei war seine Freundin so 'ne häßliche  
Schachtel."  
"Wo die Liebe hinfällt", flötete Minako, "wächst kein Kraut mehr."  
Bunny grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Minako hatte sie heute schon mit soviel  
falsch zitierten Sprichwörtern überschüttet, daß sie bezweifelte, daß sie selber  
je wieder ein Sprichwort würde richtig zitieren können.  
"Na dann, wir sehen uns sicherlich wieder."  
"Sicher. In unseren Träumen", versetzte Minako rätselhaft. Bunny blickte  
verdattert drein, war aber zu perplex, um etwas zu erwidern. Als sie sich wieder  
gefangen hatte, war Minako bereits mit einem kurzen Abschiedsgruß verschwunden.  
In unseren Träumen? Wußte Minako etwas von Bunnys Träumen? Aber woher sollte sie  
es wissen?  
Nur zwei Dinge waren für Bunny jetzt klar. Zum einen war sie sich sicher, daß  
Minako heute Nacht als eine der Kämpferinnen auftauchen würde. Zum anderen wußte  
sie, daß sie und Minako ein Schicksal verband, das nicht nur eine Freundschaft  
einschloß. Sie waren sich ähnlich, in irgendeiner Weise, und es kam Bunny vor,  
als sei Minako ihre Schwester. Und genau so liebte sie sie. Wie eine Schwester.  
  
Minako schob die Hände in die Jackentaschen und ging Richtung Heimat. Ihr Blick  
wanderte zum Himmel empor, wo sich bereits die ersten Sterne zeigten - in einer  
Großstadt wie Tokyo ein höchst seltener Anblick.  
Wer war diese Bunny eigentlich? In ihren Augen hatte sie so viel gesehen, mehr,  
als sie je in irgendwelchen Augen gesehen hatte. Mehr als in ihren eigenen  
Augen, wenn sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete, um sich zu schminken.  
Es war so viel in ihnen: Eine fröhliche Vergangenheit, eine düstere  
Vergangenheit, eine zweifelhafte Zukunft, eine Liebe, die noch nicht erwacht  
war, eine Liebe, die bereits erwacht war, und dazwischen immer wieder das  
Hoheitsvolle, aber doch so Menschenverbundene, das eine wahre, eine gute  
Prinzessin auszeichnete.  
Minako war sich sicher, daß Bunny eine Prinzessin war. Und sie wußte, daß ihr  
Königreich nicht von dieser Welt war. Sie blieb stehen und betrachtete einige  
Zeitlang den Himmel. Der Mond leuchtete wie eine Perle, sein weißer Schein  
wirkte heute wärmer, heller und lebendiger als sonst.  
Mondgöttin. Bunny war die Mondgöttin.  
Minako schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Wie kam sie auf so etwas? Dieses ganz  
normale Mädchen, im selben Alter wie sie, eine Göttin? Aber sie konnte den  
Gedanken nicht verdrängen, er hatte sich in ihrem Kopf festgesetzt. Sie wußte,  
daß es die Wahrheit sein mußte, daß sie es war.  
Bunny war die Königin des Mondes.  
Und wer war sie? Sie war nicht einfach nur eine Untergebene. Das konnte sie  
nicht sein. Dazu hatte sie sich ihrer Königin zu verbunden gefühlt.  
Persönliche Vertraute.  
Immer wieder kehrten in ihren Gedanken diese Worte zurück. War sie wirklich die  
persönliche Vertraute der Königin?   
Sicher. Kriegerin.  
Sie war eine Kriegerin. Welche?  
Liebe. Sie war die Kriegerin der Liebe. Die Göttin der Schönheit, Venus. Ja, sie  
war Venus.  
Wer war sie wirklich? Sie hatte immer geglaubt, ein ganz normales Mädchen zu  
sein. Aber war sie das nicht? War sie es doch, auch, vielleicht nicht, war sie  
nur Kriegerin, war sie auch Kriegerin?  
Minako stützte sich an einer Mauer ab und faßte sich mit der Hand an den Kopf.  
Diese Gedanken quälten sie, bedrückten sie, ihr Kopf schien zu platzen.   
Jede Faser ihres Körpers schrie nach Bunny. Sie verspürte den Wunsch,  
umzukehren, zu Bunny zu gehen, vor ihr niederzuknien, vor ihr, ihrer Königin,  
ihrer geliebten Prinzessin und Königin, Göttin und Erdenmädchen.  
Doch sie tat es nicht. Gerade weil sie Bunny liebte.  
  
Bunny wälzte sich in ihrem Bett hin und her. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie ja  
einschlafen, aber auf der anderen Seite wußte sie genau, daß dann ihr Alptraum  
wiederkehren würde.  
Vier Frauen hatte sie kennengelernt, und bei jeder hatte sie eine unglaublich  
starke Aura gespürt. Sie waren nicht einfach nur Frauen. Sie waren mehr.  
Bunny war sich sicher, daß diese Frauen die eine Hälfte der Personen aus ihrem  
Traum waren. Wer bildete die andere Hälfte? Sie schätzte, daß es ebenfalls  
Frauen waren, aber welche?  
Oft hatte sie schon von verschiedenen Mädchen geträumt, die in ihren Träumen  
ihre Freundinnen waren. Nie hatte sie die Namen erfahren, und nie hatte sie die  
Gesichter genau gesehen. Sie hatte aber immer gewußt, daß sie wirklich ihre  
Freundinnen waren und mit ihr durch dick und dünn gegangen wären. Aber jedesmal,  
bevor sie sie nach ihren Namen fragen konnte, war sie aufgewacht.  
Waren diese vier Frauen auch diese Freundinnen gewesen?  
Bunny hatte oftmals das Gefühl, daß ihr Leben so, wie es jetzt war, nicht immer  
schon gewesen war. Wenn sie an ihre Vergangenheit zurückdachte, hatte sie immer  
wieder den Eindruck, als fehle ihr ein Teil ihrer Erinnerungen.  
Erinnerungen an was?  
Bunny rief sich die Gesichter und die Namen der vier Frauen, die sie  
kennengelernt hatte, ins Gedächtnis.  
Setsuna Meiô. Lange, grüne Haare, dunkle Augen, feine Gesichtszüge. Woher kannte  
sie sie nur?  
Makoto Kino. Lange, braune Haare, grüne Augen, hart wirkendes Gesicht. Warum kam  
sie ihr so bekannt vor?  
Haruka Tenô. Kurze, blonde Haare, graue Augen, scharf geschnittenes Gesicht. Wo  
hatte sie sie zuvor schon einmal gesehen?  
Minako Aino. Lange, blonde Haare, blau-graue Augen, ein ewig lachendes Gesicht.  
Wann hatten sie sich schon einmal getroffen?  
Bunny schüttelte den Kopf. Es war so sinnlos, darüber nachzudenken. Sie kam doch  
eh' zu keinem Ergebnis. Vielleicht war es doch das Beste, zu schlafen. Wie sagte  
ihre Mutter immer: "Schlaf' einmal drüber. Morgen sieht die Welt ganz anders  
aus."  
Bunny lächelte. Gute Ikuko. Sie sorgte sich sehr um ihre Tochter, aber konnte  
sie überhaupt ahnen, was in dieser vor sich ging?  
Nein, sie konnte es nicht. Selbst Bunny wußte doch nicht, was mit ihr los war.  
Wie sollte es Ikuko da können?  
Bunny drehte sich auf die Seite und vergrub ihren Kopf in dem blau-rot  
gestreiften Kissen. Es roch frischgewaschen. Ein angenehmer, beruhigender  
Geruch.  
"Morgen", war ihr letzter Gedanke, "morgen sehen wir weiter." Dann schlief sie  
ein.  
  
Luna wachte schon früh auf, als ein kleiner Vogel auf Bunnys Fensterbrett  
landete und zu piepen begann. Die schwarze Katze streckte sich und blickte dann  
von ihrem Kissen, das neben Bunnys Bett lag, zu ihrer blonden Herrin hinauf.  
Diese schlief noch tief und fest, und wie immer war ein leichtes Lächeln auf  
ihren Lippen.  
"Bunny", flüsterte Luna. "Ich wünschte, du könntest immer so lächeln."  
Sie begann mit ihrer Morgenwäsche, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Ja, sie  
wünschte sich wirklich, Bunny immer so glücklich wie jetzt zu sehen. Aber es war  
nun einmal Bunnys Schicksal, eine Kriegerin für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit und  
gleichzeitig auch eine Prinzessin zu sein, und schon bald würde der Tag kommen,  
an dem sie sich ihrem Schicksal stellen mußte.  
Luna ließ ein leises Knurren hören, um ihren Unmut zu äußern. Auch wenn sie  
wußte, daß es jemanden geben mußte, der die Welt vor dem Bösen beschützte,  
fragte sie sich doch immer wieder, warum es Erdenmädchen sein mußten.  
Nun gut, sie waren keine Erdenmädchen, sie waren schon vor der Zeit Kriegerinnen  
gewesen, aber warum mußten sie auf der Erde wiedergeboren werden?  
Luna konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß irgendeine von den Kriegerinnen ihr  
jetziges Leben als Erdenmenschen für das einer Kriegerin aufgeben würde, wenn es  
nicht sein müßte. Aber warum hatte man sie vor die Wahl gestellt, die nicht  
einmal eine war? Warum hatte Serenity die Kriegerinnen nicht einfach als solche  
wiederbeleben können? Warum mußten sie ein normales Leben erhalten, das sie dann  
wieder aufgeben mußten?  
Luna schüttelte den Kopf. Bei allem Respekt, den sie der Königin Serenity  
zollte, diese Entscheidung ging über ihren Verstand. Aber sie war ja nur eine  
dumme Katze. Vielleicht konnte sie es nicht verstehen, weil sie nicht die  
Intelligenz und die Weitsichtigkeit der Königin besaß.  
Luna warf einen kurzen Blick zu Bunny hinauf. War sie schon wach? Nein, sie  
schlief immer noch und schnarchte dabei leise. Die Katze nickte zufrieden und  
sprang dann auf das Fensterbrett.  
Geschickt öffnete sie mit ihren Pfoten den Schließmechanismus des Fensters und  
kletterte aus Bunnys Zimmer, leise, um diese nicht zu wecken. Sie sollte ruhig  
noch ein wenig schlafen. Sie sah so glücklich aus, wenn sie schlief, als sei es  
das einzige, was ihr noch Freude bereitete.  
Sie selber würde Artemis suchen. Vielleicht würde sie auch den anderen  
Kriegerinnen begegnen, wer wußte das schon. Das Leben war dem zufälligen  
Schicksal unterworfen.  
  
Wieder saß Bunny im Park. Sie wollte sich wieder in die Sonne setzen, um  
nachzudenken.  
Wie nicht anders erwartet, hatte sie in ihrem Traum vier Personen erkennen  
können. Die grünhaarige Frau, das braunhaarige Mädchen, eine blonde Frau mit  
einem Schwert und ein blondes Mädchen, deren blau-graue Augen zum Zeitpunkt  
ihres Todes nichts von ihrer Fröhlichkeit eingebüßt hatten.  
Es gab keinen Zweifel mehr. Es waren Setsuna, Makoto, Haruka und Minako.  
Wen mochte sie noch alles treffen? Sie hatte fast Angst davor, neue  
Bekanntschaften zu machen, denn in ihren Träumen starben diese Frauen. Wegen  
Bunny. Weil sie Bunny beschützen wollten.  
Bunny stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Sie wollte nicht, daß überhaupt jemand  
litt. Schon gar nicht wegen ihr.  
Plötzlich riß eine leise Melodie sie aus ihren Gedanken. Es war eine zarte, süße  
Geigenmelodie, die von einer kleinen Bühne mitten im Park zu ihr herüber  
schwebte.  
Die Melodie schien sie zu rufen. Bunny folgte dem Ruf und ging langsam, aber  
zielstrebig auf die Bühne zu.  
Dort stand eine junge Frau mit gewellten, grünen Haaren. Mit ernstem Gesicht  
spielte sie auf ihrer Geige, eine eintönige, aber dennoch bezaubernde Melodie,  
die dem Rauschen des Meeres glich.  
Fasziniert blickte Bunny die ihr unbekannte Geigerin an - war sie ihr wirklich  
so unbekannt?  
Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie doch schon einmal irgendwo gesehen zu haben; nicht auf  
einem Plakat oder auf einer CD, nein, sie hatte das Gefühl, sie zu kennen, mit  
ihr schon einmal gesprochen zu haben.  
War sie die fünfte Kriegerin?  
Als die Geigerin bemerkte, daß sie jemand direkt ansah, unterbrach sie ihr  
Geigespiel und setzte das Instrument ab. Erstaunt sah sie von ihrem erhöhten  
Standpunkt aus auf das blonde Mädchen herab, das sie mit glänzenden Augen  
anblickte. Sie lächelte leicht. "Kann ich dir helfen?"  
Bunny schrak auf. Sie war so in ihren Gedanken versunken gewesen, daß sie gar  
nicht damit gerechnet hatte, angesprochen zu werden. "Nein, ich... ich bewundere  
nur, wie Sie spielen."  
Das Lächeln vertiefte sich. "Danke sehr. Es freut mich, daß es dir gefällt."  
Bunny lächelte ebenfalls und nickte. "Oh ja. Es gefällt mir wirklich sehr. Sind  
Sie oft hier?"  
"Nein. Normalerweise spiele ich nicht auf öffentlichen Plätzen. Aber heute...",  
das Gesicht der Frau nahm einen seltsam entrückten Ausdruck an, "heute hatte ich  
das Gefühl, als würde mich jemand rufen. Als würde mir jemand befehlen, in den  
Park zu gehen und dort zu spielen."  
Verwirrt zog Bunny die Augenbrauen zusammen. Als die Frau dies sah, lachte sie  
auf.  
"Oh, entschuldige. Es klingt wirklich absurd, ich weiß. Aber ich hatte nun  
einmal das Gefühl, daß wirklich jemand mit mir spräche." Sie legte ihre Geige in  
den auf dem Boden liegenden Kasten und sprang von der Bühne herunter. Sie  
reichte Bunny die Hand.  
"Mein Name ist Michiru Kaiô. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen."  
Etwas in Bunny sagte ihr, die Hand auszuschlagen, wegzulaufen, Michiru nicht  
näher kennenzulernen. Aber war das nicht schrecklich unhöflich? "Ich bin Bunny  
Tsukino." Ein Händedruck besiegelte das Schicksal der beiden Kriegerinnen in  
spe.  
"Bunny Tsukino, hm? Aber nicht verwandt mit Kenji Tsukino, oder?"  
"Doch, das ist mein Vater", erwiderte Bunny.  
"Ach so! Ich habe ihn zufällig kennengelernt. Bei meinem letzten Konzert. Er hat  
darüber in der Tageszeitung berichtet, glaube ich. Ein sehr netter Mann."  
Bunny riß die Augen auf. "Sie geben Konzerte, zu denen mein Vater Artikel  
schreibt?"  
Michiru nickte. "Von irgend etwas muß ich schließlich auch leben, oder?" Sie  
lachte. "Ich meine, ich habe keinen reichen Ehemann oder so."  
"Ich will mal 'nen tollen Mann haben", begann Bunny zu schwärmen. "Reich kann  
der auch gerne sein."  
Michiru betrachtete Bunny lächelnd. "Glaube mir, du wirst deinen Traumprinzen  
sicherlich bekommen."  
"Haben Sie schon Ihren Traumprinzen gefunden?" fragte Bunny nicht ohne Neugier.  
Vielleicht konnte sie von dieser wirklich sehr hübschen Frau einige Tips  
bekommen - man sollte schließlich früh genug damit anfangen, den geeigneten Mann  
zu finden, das hatte Minako gestern zumindest gesagt. "Haben Sie schon den  
Richtigen getroffen?"  
Michiru aber zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wer weiß. Vielleicht habe ich immer die  
Richtigen getroffen. Aber bisher war es nie so, daß ich mir gesagt hätte, der  
ist es und kein anderer. Vielleicht gibt es für mich nicht den einzig wahren  
Mann. Ich muß sehen, was die Zukunft mir bringt."  
Bunny nickte zustimmend. Das war ein wahres Wort. Man mußte sehen, was die  
Zukunft einem brachte. Vielleicht sollte sie ihre Gedanken rund um ihre Träume  
einfach beiseite schieben, auch wenn es sicherlich schwer war. Aber warum sollte  
sie sich jetzt damit belasten? Es war ein Traum, allenfalls würde es in der  
Zukunft passieren. Wer wußte schon, wann genau? Vielleicht erst in zehn Jahren,  
und bis dahin konnte sich so vieles ändern.  
Sie bemerkte, daß Michiru etwas ungeduldig auf die Uhr sah und verbeugte sich  
leicht. "Es war nett, mit Ihnen zu reden, aber ich stelle fest, daß Sie in  
Zeitdruck sind, nicht wahr?"  
Michiru lächelte entschuldigend und nickte. "Ja, ich habe einen Termin beim  
Arzt. Aber vielleicht kommst du zu meinem nächsten Konzert, dann können wir ja  
weiter reden." Sie drückte Bunny noch einen Werbezettel in die Hand, klappte  
dann ihren Geigenkoffer zu, schloß die Schnallen und ging schnellen Schrittes,  
den Koffer in der Hand, aus dem Park.  
Bunny sah ihr hinterher. Das hellblaue Kleid der Frau flatterte im Windzug, und  
ein leichter, grünlicher Schimmer bildete sich um den Körper der Frau. Dann  
entschwand sie Bunnys Blicken, als sie um die Ecke bog.  
  
Michiru saß im Wartezimmer ihres Frauenarztes. Sie hielt eines der Hefte, die  
auf einem kleinen Tisch auslagen, in der Hand und starrte unabläßlich auf eine  
willkürlich aufgeschlagene Seite, aber sie las nicht. Ihre Gedanken kreisten  
rund um dieses Mädchen, um diese Bunny Tsukino.  
Oh ja, es war ihre Stimme gewesen, die sie gerufen hatte, die sie in den Park  
befohlen hatte, sanft, es war ihre Stimme gewesen, die sie schon viel früher in  
ihren Träumen gehört hatte, die sie bei ihrem Namen gerufen hatte. Sie hatte  
schon so oft solche Träume gehabt, doch in den letzten Tagen waren sie immer  
deutlicher, immer eindringlicher, intensiver geworden.  
Es war alles so dunkel, und dann ertönte diese Stimme, diese süße, tröstende  
Stimme, und sie rief ihren Namen. So oft hatte sie sich umgesehen, um sich zu  
vergewissern, daß diese Stimme nicht sie, sondern eine andere Person ihres  
Namens meinte, doch jedes Mal hatte die Stimme gelacht und ihr gesagt, daß sie,  
und nur sie gemeint sei. Doch nie hatte sie die Eigentümerin der Stimme gesehen,  
hatte ihr nie nahe kommen können.  
Warum? Warum konnte sie nie in ihre Nähe gelangen? Sie mußte etwas besonderes  
sein, von hohem Range, von königlicher Abstammung, daß sie, Element des niederen  
Volkes, nur ehrfürchtig vor ihr niederknien konnte.  
Und noch eine Frage geisterte in ihrem Kopf herum? Wer war sie selbst? Was für  
eine Rolle spielte sie im Leben dieses Mädchens, dieser... dieser Prinzessin?  
Dieser zukünftigen Königin über die Welt?  
Erschrocken sah Michiru auf. Königin über die Welt? Das war absurd, unmöglich!  
Wie konnte eine einzige Frau die ganze Welt beherrschen?  
Vom Mond aus.  
Die grünhaarige Frau zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Vom Mond aus? Was für ein  
amüsanter Gedanke!  
Aber doch, es schien für sie der Wahrheit zu entsprechen, eine Wahrheit, die aus  
ihr heraus erwachsen war, die sie nicht erklären oder beweisen konnte. Ihr  
Gefühl hatte sie selten betrogen, und noch nie war sie von etwas so überzeugt  
gewesen wie von dieser Wahrheit.  
Angenommen, Bunny war also eine Königin, welche Aufgabe war dann ihr zugeteilt?  
In ihren Träumen schien es die einer Kriegerin zu sein, aber diese Vorstellung  
erschien ihr als noch seltsamer als die einer Königin, die die Welt regiert. Sie  
selbst, eine Kriegerin? In silberglänzender Rüstung, am besten noch auf einem  
Pferd und mit einer eisernen Lanze in der Hand? Welch pikante Idee!  
Aber dennoch, die Stimme hatte mit ihr gesprochen wie mit einer Kriegerin, die  
in ihrem Dienste stand, sie hatte von einer Mission gesprochen, von dem Auftrag,  
das Reich zu schützen.  
Das Reich und seine Regentin? Wenn es nötig war, mit dem eigenen Leben?  
Michiru lächelte. Ja, wenn es nötig war, auch mit dem eigenen Leben. Sie konnte  
sich diese Gewißheit, die sie ihr eigenes Leben für ein junges Mädchen riskieren  
ließ, nicht erklären. Wahrscheinlich gab es nur eine einzige Erklärung dafür:  
Liebe.  
  
Bunny sieht verwirrt auf. Sie weiß nicht, wo sie ist. Sie scheint auf einer  
großen Fläche zu sein, um sie herum sind Trümmer. Schemenhaft kann sie Personen  
erkennen, die um sie herumstehen, acht an der Zahl, acht Personen, die sich in  
einer Art magischem Ring um sie versammelt haben. Bunny trägt ein langes Kleid,  
es scheint weiß zu sein, aber sie kann es nicht genau erkennen.  
Die acht Personen versuchen, ein schwarzes Licht aufzuhalten, das unaufhaltsam  
näher kommt. Sie weichen weiter zurück, schließen den Kreis enger um Bunny, aber  
dann wird das Licht noch schwärzer, beginnt zu pulsieren, brüllt einen  
grausamen, stummen Schrei, scheint sie zu verschlingen, erdolcht sie mit nicht  
existierenden Messern, zermalmt sie mit unsichtbaren Kiefern und verbrennt sie  
mit kaltem Feuer.  
Kein Laut ist zu hören. Sie sterben alle stumm.  
Und sie sterben, weil sie Bunny beschützen wollen.  
  
Bunnys Atem ging stockend, als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Sie richtete  
sich in ihrem Bett auf und atmete heftig aus und ein. Ihre Hände krallten sich  
um die Bettdecke, als wolle sie all ihre Verzweiflung in dieses Stück Stoff  
projizieren. Sie spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen.  
"Nein", flüsterte sie. "Nein, warum? Warum sie? Warum ich? Ich will nicht! Ich  
will nicht, daß jemand wegen mir stirbt, ich will nicht, daß überhaupt jemand  
stirbt!"  
Sie schniefte kurz und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Schlafanzuges über die  
Nase. Dann wandte sie ihren Blick nach links, auf die Decke neben ihrem Bett, wo  
Luna zusammengerollt schlief. Unter den allmählich versiegenden Tränen brachte  
sie ein Lächeln zustande. So süß, wenn sie so dalag, so süß.  
Bunny seufzte auf. Was war eigentlich dieses dunkle Licht aus ihren Träumen?  
Bedrohte es die Welt? Seltsam, daß sie sich bisher nicht danach gefragt hatte.  
Seltsam, daß sie sich bisher nicht gefragt hatte, wen sie selbst eigentlich  
darstellen sollte. Ein weißes Kleid. Eine Braut? Eine Prinzessin? Eine Königin?  
Noch einmal wanderten ihre klaren, blauen Augen zu der schwarzen Katze. Wenn es  
tatsächlich ihr Schicksal war, die Erde zu retten, dann sollte sie es allein  
schon deshalb tun, um dieses kleine, unschuldige Wesen zu beschützen. Wieder  
lächelte Bunny. Ja, für Luna würde sie vielleicht sogar ihr Leben riskieren. Und  
wenn es nicht nur allein für Luna, sondern auch für ihre Eltern, für Shingo  
wäre, für ihre Freundinnen aus der Schule, ja, selbst für Frau Haruna, dann war  
ihr Leben, so wichtig es ihr selbst auch erschien, ein variabler Faktor, etwas,  
das hingegeben werden konnte, um andere Leben zu retten.  
Sie schniefte ein weiteres Mal und stand dann entschlossen auf. Die grünhaarige  
Frau hatte sie angesehen, ja, sie hatte gelächelt. Sie hatte kaum merklich  
gelächelt. Und im selben Moment, als sie gestorben war, hatte sie den Mund  
geöffnet, nicht als ob sie hätte schreien wollen, nein, es schien Bunny, als  
hätte die Frau ihr etwas sagen wollen - oder als hätte sie gesungen.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Bunny, daß ihr eine Melodie im Kopf umher ging. Eine süße,  
tröstende Melodie.  
War es das, was die Frau ihr hatte sagen wollen? Wollte sie sie trösten? Oder  
hatte sie diese Melodie gesungen, im Augenblick ihres Todes, um ihr eine  
Botschaft zu hinterlassen? War es überhaupt eine Botschaft? Oder hatte sie das  
Lied an sich selbst gerichtet, um sich zu beruhigen? Um dem, was sie nun wohl  
erwartete, gelassen entgegen zu gehen?  
"Ich muß sehen, was die Zukunft mir bringt", hatte Michiru gesagt. Das war eine  
bemerkenswerte Einstellung. Bunny wünschte sich, diese Einstellung mit der Frau  
zu teilen. Doch dies erschien ihr sehr, sehr schwer.   
Und wenn sie einfach versuchte, die Zukunft zu manipulieren? Wenn sie einfach zu  
Hause blieb?  
Auf dem Gesicht des goldhaarigen Mädchens breitete sich ein verschlagenes  
Grinsen raus. Wer hatte einmal gesagt, man solle sein Schicksal nicht  
herausfordern? Nun, genau das würde sie jetzt tun. Und dann mal gucken, was die  
Zukunft bringt.  
  
Leise stöhnte Bunny auf. An einem so schönen Tag sollte sie lernen? Es waren  
doch Ferien! Aber ihre Mutter war standhaft geblieben: "Kind, deine Noten sind  
zu schlecht. So kann das nicht bleiben. Ich habe dir eine Nachhilfe besorgt.  
Hier ist ihre Adresse. Ich habe alles abgesprochen. Sie erwartet dich heute  
Nachmittag um drei", hatte sie mit dem so typischen  
Ich-dulde-keinen-Widerstand-Tonfall, der Ikuko so eigen war, gesagt.  
So packte Bunny ein paar Bücher in ihren Rucksack - oder besser, sie warf sie  
mißmutig und unachtsam hinein, nahm die Visitenkarte ihrer neuen Nachhilfe vom  
Tisch und schnürte ihre Stiefel zu.  
Als sie das Haus verließ, knallte sie die Tür zu. Sie brauchte den Lärm. Während  
sie zur Bushaltestelle ging, warf sie einen Blick auf die Visitenkarte. Diese  
Nachhilfelehrerin war garantiert eine uralte Oma. Zumindest klang ihr Name  
ziemlich nach Altersheim. Und der Nachname ließ auf eine Nixe schließen. Bunny  
gluckste. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie blaue Haare.  
  
Sie hatte. Knallblau, um genau zu sein. Nur mit der anderen Annahme lag Bunny  
falsch. Ami Mizuno war ungefähr in ihrem Alter. Als sie jetzt vor dem Mädchen  
mit dem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck stand, wurde ihr auch klar, woher ihr der Name  
so bekannt vorgekommen war. Ami war eine der landesbesten Schülerinnen  
überhaupt, und in Tokyo war sie so ziemlich ungeschlagen. Immer erreichte sie  
die Höchstpunktzahl, und nie sah man sie nachmittags in der Stadt. Zumindest  
erzählte man sich das in jeder Schule. Die einzigen, die Amis Leistungen  
ungeteilt bewunderten, waren wahrscheinlich die Lehrer.  
Bunny rang sich ein Lächeln ab. "Ich bin Usagi Tsukino", stellte sie sich vor.  
"Aber nenn mich Bunny."  
Nicht einmal jetzt war der Hauch von Freundlichkeit auf Amis Gesicht zu  
erkennen. "Komm bitte rein, Usagi", sagte sie und machte eine universelle  
Handgeste der Einladung. "Zweite Tür rechts."  
Bunny schluckte. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Doch als sie an dem Mädchen  
vorbeiging, konnte sie erkennen, daß ihre Augen nicht so hart waren, wie sie von  
außen erschienen. Wenn man sie aus der Nähe betrachtete, waren sie einfach  
nur... leer. Nicht kalt, nicht verbittert. Einfach leer. Als wäre nie etwas in  
ihnen gewesen, kein einziges Gefühl. Aber wieso besaß dieses junge Mädchen  
solche Augen? Solche grausam leere Augen?  
Ami schloß die Tür hinter sich. "Setz dich dorthin", sagte sie und deutete auf  
einen kleinen Hocker neben einem Schreibtisch, der penibel aufgeräumt war. Auf  
dem Regal über dem Tisch stapelten sich Schulbücher, daneben wissenschaftliche  
Abhandlungen, Lexika und Enzyklopädien. Zu ihrem Erschrecken stellte Bunny fest,  
daß die Bücher doch noch tatsächlich alphabetisch geordnet waren. Wenn es  
jemanden gab, dessen Leben die Schule war, dann mußte es wohl Ami sein. Aber  
warum hatte sie diese furchtbaren Augen?  
Als Ami sich auf ihren eigenen Stuhl setzte, warf sie ihrer neuen  
Nachhilfeschülerin einen kurzen Blick zu. "Du hast deine Bücher mitgebracht",  
sagte sie, nicht fragend, sondern als Feststellung.  
"Ja", stotterte Bunny. "Bevor wir überhaupt mit irgend etwas anfangen, wollte  
ich nur sagen, daß... na ja, ich hab' in ungefähr jedem Fach Probleme. Das  
einzige, was ich einigermaßen kann, ist silaposchieren.. und das nur dann, wenn  
ich mal eine Sternstunde habe."  
Ami zog die Augenbrauen kaum merklich zusammen. "Du meinst philosophieren",  
sagte sie.  
Bunny seufzte auf. Natürlich hatte sie philosophieren gemeint. Aber warum  
lächelte Ami nicht wenigstens ein klein wenig über diesen Fehler? Warum nicht  
ein ganz klein wenig?  
Und warum bildete sich ein blaßblauer Schein um das Mädchen, als die Sonne durch  
das Fenster schien?  
Bunny kniff die Augen zusammen. Vielleicht ging dieser Eindruck ja wieder weg.  
Nur eine Luftspiegelung... wie hieß das gleich? Sie fragte Ami danach.   
"Fata Morgana", sagte das blauhaarige Mädchen wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
"Entsteht durch Überlagerung einzelner Luftschichten mit unterschiedlichen  
Temperaturen. Folgt etwas komplizierteren physikalischen Berechnungen und..."  
Ami unterbrach sich plötzlich und sah Bunny schweigend an. Diese sank auf ihrem  
Hocker in sich zusammen.  
"Ist was?" flüsterte sie irgendwann schwach. "Hab' ich da einen gräßlichen  
Pickel?"  
Ami zog die Augenbrauen hoch und starrte Bunny nun regelrecht an. "Pickel?"  
sagte sie irgendwann. "Du fragst nach einem Pickel?"  
"Pickel, ja. Das rote Ding."  
"Ein Pickel?" Plötzlich füllten sich Amis wasserblaue Augen mit Leben. "Pickel,  
mit Eiter gefüllte..." Wieder unterbrach sie sich. Und dann, ganz allmählich,  
bewegten sich ihre Mundwinkel nach oben. Erst noch zögerlich, aber immer mutiger  
öffneten sich Amis Lippen und schlossen sich ihre Augen. Kurz senkte sie den  
Kopf, und im selben Moment, in dem sie ihn wieder hob, begann sie zu lachen. Sie  
lachte laut und herzlich. "Ein Pickel", wiederholte sie stockend. "Fällt in  
Mathe durch, und ihre größte Sorge ist ein Pickel."  
Verwirrt sah Bunny das Mädchen an. Nie lachte sie, hieß es. Sie war nicht von  
dieser Welt, hieß es. Redeten sie wirklich von dieser Ami hier?  
"Bunny", sagte Ami plötzlich.  
Die Angesprochene sah auf. Bunny? Hatte sie sie gerade Bunny genannt?  
"Bunny", wiederholte das blauhaarige Mädchen sehr sanft. "Du bist ein seltsames  
Mädchen. Aber das ändert nichts daran, daß du in Mathe durchfällst. Also laß uns  
lernen."  
Bunny lächelte. Unverbesserlich sei sie, hieß es. Ja, an dem Gerücht war endlich  
mal was dran.  
  
Nachdem Bunny gegangen war - ob schlauer oder nicht, sei dahingestellt - kehrte  
Ami in ihr Zimmer zurück. Für einen Moment zögerte sie, dann ließ sie sich  
entschlossen auf ihr Bett fallen und schloß die Augen. Zum wohl ersten Mal in  
ihrem Leben hatte sie keinen Nerv zu lernen, zu lesen oder sonst etwas zu tun,  
was mit geistiger Anstrengung verbunden war.  
Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben? Plötzlich war sich Ami da nicht mehr ganz so  
sicher. Zwar hieß es, sie träume nachts nur von mathematischen Formeln, aber in  
Wirklichkeit hatte sie andere, viel bedrohlichere Träume als die Herleitung der  
Formel zur Berechnung des Volumens eines Pyramidenstumpfes. Nein, sie träumte  
von dunkler Macht, die sie zu bekämpfen hatte, aber nie hatte sie eine Chance  
gehabt, immer war es zu stark gewesen.  
Aber dann hatte sie auch von einem hellen Licht geträumt, von einem Mädchen mit  
goldenem Haar, das ihr sagte, allein könne sie das Dunkle nicht besiegen. Sie  
bräuchte die Unterstützung anderer Kriegerinnen.  
"Andere"? Hieß das nicht, daß auch sie selbst eine Kriegerin war? Ami runzelte  
die Stirn. Eine Kriegerin? Sie? Mit Lineal und Geodreieck als Schwert und  
Schild?  
Und wer war dieses Mädchen? Oh ja, sie war sich sicher, daß Bunny es war, aber  
wie konnte dieses junge Mädchen in ihren Träumen erscheinen? War es nicht  
unmöglich?  
Sie wußte doch, daß Déjà vu's auf Gehirntäuschungen beruhten, die meistens eine  
bereits erlebte, aber wieder vergessene Begebenheit ans Tageslicht zurückholten,  
aber wann sollte sie Bunny schon einmal getroffen haben? Und wieso erschien  
ausgerechnet sie in ihren Träumen, warum nicht Isaac Newton, wenn es schon  
jemand war, der in der Schule nicht unbedingt glänzte?  
Die Falten auf Amis Stirn glätteten sich wieder. Und wenn sie nun diese  
Kriegerin war, war es ihre Aufgabe, die Königin zu beschützen? Ja, sie hatte das  
Mädchen in ihren Träumen als Regentin eines großen Reiches gesehen, sie hatte  
sie auf dem Mond gesehen, in einem silbernen Palast, dessen Schönheit alles  
übertraf, was sie je zuvor gesehen hatte.  
Sie lächelte. In diesem Moment wurde ihr schmerzhaft bewußt, daß es schon das  
zweite Mal an diesem Tag war, daß sie lächelte. Warum hatte sie es nie zuvor  
getan? Erst jetzt erkannte sie, wie befreiend ein solches Lächeln war, wie  
wunderbar man sich fühlte, wenn man lächelte, wenn man ehrlich lächelte, nicht  
gezwungen. Sie hatte es der Königin zu verdanken, daß sie diese Erfahrung  
gemacht hatte. Ja, Bunny war die Königin. Und sie selber war eine ihrer tapferen  
Kriegerinnen.  
Das Attribut "tapfer" verlangte mehr als nur treue Ergebenheit, das wußte Ami.  
Ja, sie mußte mit allem, was sie besaß, für die Königin einstehen. Sie verdankte  
ihr so viel, so viel...  
Nie würde sie alles, was sie ihr schuldete, zurückzahlen können. Die Königin  
hatte ihr in dieser kurzen Zeit ein völlig neues Leben geschenkt. Wie hatte sie  
dieses Geschenk jemals annehmen können?  
Vielleicht, weil die Königin es nicht aus Eigennutz, sondern aus Nächstenliebe  
gegeben hatte? Weil sie ihre Geschenke zwar mit Bedacht, nicht aber mit  
Berechnung verteilte?  
Ami griff nach einem Kissen neben ihr und preßte es sich vor die Brust. Es war  
ein so großes Geschenk, und sie wußte, daß es ein Geschenk war, für das sie ihre  
Königin einfach... lieben mußte.  
Und sie wußte, daß sie dies auch tat.  
  
"Was soll das heißen, es gibt kein Nusseis???" Bunny starrte die rothaarige  
Kellnerin ungläubig an.  
"Tut mir leid, aber das Nusseis ist aus", sagte die Frau und lächelte verlegen.  
"Wirklich."  
"Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein", stöhnte Bunny auf.  
"Nusseis ist aus? Wieso ist Nusseis aus??" plärrte da eine Stimme rechts von  
ihr. Bunny wandte sich der Besitzerin zu und erblickte ein schwarzhaariges  
Mädchen, das wohl etwa in Shingos Alter sein mochte - vielleicht war es auch  
etwas jünger. Das Mädchen sprang an der Theke hoch und kniete sich auf den  
Vorsprung, der normalerweise als Ablage gedacht war. "Wieso ist Nusseis denn  
aus? Wo ist es denn hingegangen?"  
Die Kellnerin lächelte. "Es ist ausverkauft."  
"Also ist es mit den Leuten mitgegangen?"  
"Ja, so kann man das nennen."  
Bunny stützte sich mit den Ellebogen auf der Theke auf. "Also schön, dann eben  
Ananas, Amaretto und Schlumpf." Sie wandte sich an das schwarzhaarige Mädchen.  
"Möchtest du auch ein Schlumpfeis? Ich schenke dir eines. Weil kein Nusseis da  
ist."  
"Schlümpfe sind doch doof. Die gibt es doch gar nicht."  
"Doch, natürlich gibt es die", sagte die Kellnerin immer noch lächelnd. "Die  
leben in einem kleinen Dorf in kleinen Häusern aus Pilzen und werden von  
Gurgelmehl gejagt."  
"Ach Quatsch, der Typ heißt Gargamel", belehrte das Mädchen sie. "Außerdem ist  
es da doch wahrscheinlicher, daß eine Passante einen Kreis schneidet, als daß es  
Schlümpfe gibt."  
Die Kellnerin errötete. Bunny kratzte sich am Kopf. "Also, ich denke schon, daß  
auch Passanten mal Kreise ausschneiden, warum denn auch nicht?" meinte sie.  
Das kleine Mädchen verdrehte die Augen. "Eine Passante ist eine Gerade, die  
einen Kreis in keinem Punkt berührt."  
"Die geht also gerade am Kreis vorbei, nicht?" Bunny lachte. "Hey, das gefällt  
mir. Eine Gerade, die gerade am Kreis vorbeigeht. Das muß ich mir merken."  
Während Bunny sich vor Lachen ausschüttete, hüpfte das Mädchen von der Theke  
runter und besah sich Bunny von unten. Irgendwann trat sie ihr gegen das  
Schienbein. "Hol mal Luft", befahl sie ihr. "Aber nicht hyperventilieren."  
Bunny rieb sich das schmerzende Bein. "Spinnst du?"  
"Du spinnst. Eine Gerade, die gerade am Kreis vorbeigeht. Bist du in der  
Oberschule?"  
"Ja, natürlich."  
"Da hat ja 'n Badewannenstöpsel 'nen höheren IQ als du."  
Das blonde Mädchen verschränkte die Arme. "Wissen deine Eltern, daß du zu  
Älteren so frech bist?"  
"Keine Ahnung", erwiderte das kleine Mädchen und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das  
tangiert mich aber peripher."  
Plötzlich erschallte eine Frauenstimme durch das Café: "Hotaru, kommst du wohl  
her? Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, daß du dich nicht immer von der Gruppe  
absetzen sollst?!"  
Eine große, lilahaarige Frau ging schnellen Schrittes auf das Mädchen zu und  
packte es bei den Schultern. "Du hast kein Recht auf einen Anwalt, du hast kein  
Recht, die Aussage zu verweigern. Alles, was du jetzt sagst, kann vor Mahlzeit  
gegen dich verwendet werden. Und jetzt komm."  
Hotaru schob die Unterlippe nach vorne. "Ich will nicht."  
"Noch ein Widerwort und du schluckst Tiramisu."  
Da wurde das Mädchen ganz friedfertig. "Schon gut, Alita, ich komme."  
Bunny runzelte die Stirn. "Du nennst deine Mutter Alita?"  
Hotaru schnitt eine Grimasse zu der lilahaarigen Frau. "Das ist nicht meine  
Mutter. Das ist so eine dumme Erziehungstante aus dem Kinderheim."  
"Jetzt reicht's, Hotaru!" schimpfte Alita, hob das Mädchen hoch, drehte es um  
und schubste es in Richtung Ausgang. Nach einigen Schritten blickte sie noch  
einmal zu Bunny zurück. "Ich entschuldige mich, wenn sie etwas aufdringlich war.  
Sie ist etwas... problematisch."  
"Das hab' ich gehört!" schrie Hotaru.  
"Das solltest du auch hören", erwiderte die Frau schlicht. "Also dann, auf  
Wiedersehen, äh..."  
"Tsukino", sagte Bunny. "Bunny Tsukino."  
"Ich heiße Hotaru Tomoe!" ertönte es von der Tür her. Dann verschwanden das  
schwarzhaarige Mädchen und seine Erzieherin aus Bunnys Blickfeld.  
"Möchten Sie jetzt Ihr Gurgelmehleis?"  
  
Gemächlich tickte die Uhr in Hotarus Zimmer im Kinderheim, in dem sie wohnte,  
seit ihr Vater in der Klinik gelandet war. Eigentlich sollte das kleine Mädchen  
ja an einem Bild sitzen, das sie der Leiterin zu ihrem morgigen Geburtstag  
schenken wollte, aber irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht auf ihr kleines Gemälde  
konzentrieren.  
Irgendwann ertappte sie sich dabei, daß sie eine Person mit goldenem Haar  
zeichnete, die ein weißes Kleid trug. Erschrocken riß Hotaru die Augen auf,  
knüllte das Papier zusammen und warf es in den Mülleimer. Gewiß, die Zeichnung  
war nicht schlecht geworden, aber es war gefährlich, der Leiterin ein solches  
Bild zu schenken.  
Es war auch heute noch ein schlechtes Zeichen, wenn ein Elternteil in der  
Anstalt saß, und es kursierten auch viele Gerüchte, ihr Vater habe beim Tod  
ihrer Mutter etwas nachgeholfen.  
Aber wieso ging ihr diese Frau aus dem Eiscafé nicht mehr aus dem Sinn? Das  
hatte es noch nie gegeben, daß sie eine Zufallsbegegnung so beschäftigte.  
Sie litt oft unter Alpträumen, die von solch grausamer Natur waren, daß auch sie  
selbst schon ein paar Mal kurz davor gestanden hatte, in psychologische  
Behandlung geschickt zu werden. Sie träumte von Dunkelheit, von Brutalität und  
Gewalt, und so oft sah sie sich selbst als Ausführer, mit einer langen Sense in  
der Hand, eine Sense, wie der Tod sie besaß.  
Doch in letzter Zeit hatte sie auch ein Mädchen gesehen, eine Prinzessin von  
strahlender Schönheit und großer Macht, und dieses Mädchen bekämpfte das Dunkel  
mit Licht und war stark, so stark. Und sie selbst setzte die Kraft ihrer Sense  
ein, aber nicht, um zu zerstören, sondern um der Prinzessin zu helfen.  
War Bunny diese Prinzessin?  
Hotaru runzelte die Stirn. Dieses komische Mädchen, diese Doofnuss, die noch  
nicht einmal ansatzweise den Problemen der Mathematik Herr wurde?  
Vielleicht brauchte man als Prinzessin keine Mathematik. Ja, Bunny war diese  
Prinzessin.   
Und sie selbst würde eines Tages erwachen, um die Welt vor der Vernichtung zu  
bewahren und die Prinzessin zu schützen. Sie war zur Kriegerin berufen worden.  
Warum sie? Sie war doch noch so jung!  
So sehr das schwarzhaarige Mädchen auch suchte, sie fand keine Antwort. Aber  
eigentlich war es ihr auch egal, warum sie dazu erwählt war, der Prinzessin zur  
Seite zu stehen. Denn sie liebte ihre Prinzessin, und mochten ihre Gedankengänge  
auch etwas seltsam anmuten, sie führten immer zum Ziel.  
  
Gemütlich schlenderte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen die Straße hinunter und pfiff  
dabei eine kleine Melodie. Es war ein so schöner Tag, und sie wollte ihn sich  
nicht dadurch vermiesen lassen, daß sie wieder einmal unter Alpträumen gelitten  
hatte. Aber das war für sie nichts neues mehr.  
Als seherisches Mädchen hatte man nun einmal damit zu kämpfen, und sie war ja  
schließlich nicht umsonst Shinto-Priesterin, so daß sie noch herausfinden würde,  
was ihr Traum zu bedeuten hatte.  
Aber jetzt würde sie der Traum nicht belasten. Dazu hatte sie zu gute Laune. Und  
irgendwie hatte sie heute Morgen, als sie wieder einmal schreiend aufgewacht  
war, das untrügliche Gefühl gehabt, daß irgend etwas passieren würde. Daß sie  
heute die Antwort auf ihre Fragen finden würde.  
Plötzlich hörte sie einen Aufschrei von der Seite. Sie fuhr herum und sah, wie  
ein blondes, langhaariges Mädchen auf sie zustürmte. "Aus dem Weg!!!" schrie das  
Mädchen, das scheinbar hinter dem Bus, der ein paar Sekunden vorher an ihr  
vorbeigefahren war, hinterherlief.  
Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen war zu geschockt, um ausweichen zu können. Mit einem  
lauten "Bums" landete sie ziemlich unsanft auf ihrem Hintern, als das andere  
Mädchen gegen sie stieß und sie mit zu Boden riß.  
"Kannst du nicht aufpassen?!" brauste das schwarzhaarige Mädchen auf. "Geh etwas  
früher los, dann brauchst du dem Bus nicht hinterherzurennen!"  
"Ich habe dich gewarnt", versuchte sich das andere Mädchen zu verteidigen. "Das  
finde ich echt fies, daß du mich gleich so anbrüllst. Du kennst mich doch  
überhaupt nicht."  
"Ja, und? Das..." Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen stockte. Die Sonne schien von  
hinten gegen das blonde Mädchen und ließ deren Haar in einem goldenen Glanz  
erscheinen. "Das Mädchen", flüsterte sie fasziniert. "Das Mädchen." Ihr Blick  
war völlig abwesend, als sie vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne des Mädchens ergriff  
und sie gegen die Sonne hielt. "Ja, es ist wahr", stellte sie schließlich  
verblüfft fest. "Du bist es."  
Das blonde Mädchen runzelte die Stirn. "Bist du irgendwie auf den Kopf gefallen  
oder so?"  
Schlagartig kehrte die Normalität in den Blick des Mädchens zurück. "Ach, wie  
unhöflich von mir. Ich habe mich gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Rei. Rei Hino."  
"Bunny Tsukino", erwiderte das blonde Mädchen.  
"Bunny..." Rei dachte nach. "Komisch. Ich habe das Gefühl, dich zu kennen. Aber  
der Name sagt mir nichts." Sie erhob sich. "Na, wie auch immer. Hat mich  
gefreut, dich kennenzulernen. Wir sehen uns wieder."  
"Glaubst du?" Bunny schien daran zu zweifeln. "Tokyo ist groß."  
"Wir sehen uns mit Sicherheit wieder." Rei lächelte. "Komm doch mal zum  
Hikawa-Tempel. Ich lebe und arbeite dort. Bis dann."  
Rei winkte ihr noch zu, dann verschwand sie in einer Seitenstraße. Bunny sah ihr  
hinterher. Für einen kurzen Moment malte das Sonnenlicht einen roten Schein um  
die Silhouette des schwarzhaarigen Mädchens. Dann verschwand dieser Eindruck  
wieder.  
Bunny kratzte sich am Kopf. "Hikawa-Tempel. Seltsam. Höre ich zum ersten Mal.  
Kommt mir aber bekannt vor." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Egal."  
In diesem Moment brauste ein weiterer Bus an ihr vorbei.  
"Der Bus!!!" schrie Bunny auf und rannte die Straße hinunter in der Hoffnung,  
den Bus einzuholen, bevor er die nächste Haltestelle wieder verließe.  
  
Rei stand vor dem Hikawa-Tempel. Auf den Besen, mit dem sie eigentlich den  
Tempelvorhof hatte fegen wollen bzw. sollen, gestützt blickte sie nachdenklich  
in den Himmel hinauf. Seit der stürmischen Begegnung mit diesem blonden Mädchen  
war sie in einer seltsam melancholischen Phase, die nur selten bei ihr zu  
beobachten war.  
Es war das Mädchen gewesen, daß ihr immer in ihren Träumen erschienen war. Mit  
dem langen, goldenen Haar, dem weißen Kleid und den strahlend blauen Augen. Mit  
diesem unglaublich traurigen, aber dennoch so wunderschönen Gesichtsausdruck, so  
voller Zärtlichkeit und Liebe zu den Menschen.  
Ja, dieses Mädchen liebte die Welt. Alles auf ihr. Und Rei wußte, daß sie in dem  
Leben dieses Mädchens irgendeine besondere Rolle spielte. Sie wußte nicht,  
welche es war. Sie wußte nur, daß es eine gab. Und daß es nicht mehr lange  
dauern würde, bis sie erfuhr, was ihre Rolle war.  
War es die einer Kriegerin? Sie träumte oft von sich selber, ein schwarzes Licht  
hüllte sie ein, fügte ihr Schmerzen zu, war brutal und kalt, und sie selber  
kämpfte dagegen an, kämpfte für die Welt, für das Mädchen. Sie war zur Kriegerin  
geboren, zu einer Kriegerin für die Gerechtigkeit, das erkannte sie.  
Immer war es das goldhaarige Mädchen gewesen, das als letzte stand. Sie hatte  
noch viele andere Krieger gesehen, aber keiner war dabei, der nicht zu Boden  
ging. Sie alle waren zu schwach. Aber das Mädchen, die Prinzessin, ja, sie war  
sicher eine Prinzessin, sie war standhaft, sie war stark, sie hielt durch, sie  
kämpfte auf eine so subtile, so sanfte Art und Weise, daß keiner sie bezwingen  
konnte.  
Rei dachte an das helle, warme Licht, das von diesem Mädchen ausging - sowohl in  
ihren Träumen als auch bei ihrer Begegnung auf der Straße. Es war, als wäre  
dieses so unschuldige Mädchen eine Göttin. Ja, sie war sicher eine Göttin. Sie  
war alles, Prinzessin, Königin, Göttin, Kriegerin, Erdenbürgerin. Sie war die  
Vielgestalt und doch nur sie selbst. Und Rei wußte, daß es ihr vorherbestimmt  
war, mit diesem Mädchen das Los des Lebens zu teilen, daß sie etwas verband,  
etwas, das noch über eine Freundschaft hinausging. Sie waren Gleichgesinnte,  
Genossen, Krieger derselben Art, sie verband eine zarte Liebe. Es war nicht die  
Liebe eines Mannes zu einer Frau. Es war die Liebe zu allen Menschen.  
Rei nickte. Ja, sie liebte dieses Mädchen aus ihrem tiefsten Herzen. Anders, als  
sie je einen Mann lieben würde. Sie liebte diese Welt, sie liebte den Himmel und  
das Meer, die Sonne und die Erde, und sie liebte die Prinzessin, die über all  
dies herrschte.  
Energisch fegte Rei ein paar Blätter vom Tempelvorhof weg. Wenn es ihr Schicksal  
war, zu kämpfen, dann war es eben so. Sie würde sich nicht dagegen wehren. Dazu  
liebte sie Bunny viel zu sehr.  
  
Eine leise Stimme führte sie alle zusammen. Mitten in der Nacht trafen sie sich  
im Zentrum der Stadt, auf einem großen Platz. War es Zufall, daß sie alle einen  
anderen Zugang zu dem Platz verwendeten? War es wirklich Zufall, daß sie alle im  
gleichen Abstand voneinander stehen blieben, so daß sie einen gleichmäßigen Ring  
um Bunny bildeten, die in der Mitte, und zwar genau in der Mitte stand?  
Bunny senkte den Blick. Nein, das war sicher kein Zufall. Sie schwieg eine  
Weile, dann sah sie auf und blickte im Kreis umher. Da war Ami, die ein Buch  
unter den Arm geklemmt hielt. Rei, die noch ihre Tempelkleidung trug. Makoto,  
deren Gesicht von einem wildgewordenen Mixer und Erdbeermatsch verschmutzt  
worden war. Minako, die die Fernbedienung ihres Fernsehers in der Hand hielt.  
Haruka, deren Haar wild in alle Richtungen abstand, weil sie es noch nicht  
getrocknet hatte, nachdem sie geduscht hatte. Michiru, die einen mit Farbe  
beklecksten Malerkittel trug. Setsuna, die zwei Stecknadeln zwischen die Lippen  
geschoben hatte. Und Hotaru, die bereits im Schlafanzug erschienen war.  
Sie hatten alles stehen und liegen gelassen, als sie Bunnys Stimme vernommen  
hatten.  
Und Bunny selbst? Sie hatte es gespürt. Sie hatte diese unheimliche Macht  
gespürt, und sie hatte ihre Kriegerinnen gerufen. Dann war sie hierher gekommen,  
um auf die acht Frauen zu warten.  
Hotaru sah Bunny an. Sie sah plötzlich viel älter aus als im Eiscafé, stellte  
das blonde Mädchen mit Erstaunen fest. "Warum hast du uns herkommen lassen?"  
fragte sie mit einer Stimme, die nicht so wirkte, als wäre sie einem  
zehnjährigen Mädchen eigen.  
Bunny lächelte. "Niemand zwingt dich, hierzubleiben", sagte sie sanft.  
"Ist es schon soweit?" flüsterte Hotaru. "Ist die Zeit meines Erwachens  
gekommen?"  
Das goldhaarige Mädchen nickte. "Es tut mir leid, Saturn. Ich wollte es dir so  
gerne ermöglichen, normal zu wachsen, jeden Tag zu erleben, wie alle Kinder  
deines Alters es tun."  
"Wirst du uns alle zu Kriegern machen?" fragte Minako zögerlich.  
Bunny drehte sich zu ihr um. "Wenn einer nicht kämpfen möchte, dann kann ich das  
verstehen. Dann kann er gehen, und keiner wir ihn deswegen verurteilen. Aber  
wenn er einmal als Krieger erwacht ist, dann gibt es für ihn kein Zurück mehr.  
Für keinen von euch, und auch für mich nicht. Ihr müßt euch jetzt entscheiden.  
Wählet mit Sorgfalt, aber wählet."  
Eine kurze Zeit des Schweigens verging. Dann sah Bunny wieder im Kreis umher.  
"Wollt ihr also alle bei mir bleiben und mir helfen, dieses Unheil abzuwenden?"  
vergewisserte sie sich mit zittriger Stimme. "So sei es denn. Empfanget die  
Macht der Krieger." Sie hob die Hände und beschwor eine Lichtkugel. Das Licht  
verdichtete sich zwischen ihren zarten Fingern und erstrahlte dann in einem  
achtzackigen Stern zu den Kriegerinnen hin. Diese streckten ihre Hände dem Licht  
entgegen und tauchten in die Macht der Prinzessin ein. Sie schlossen die Augen  
und preßten die Arme überkreuzt vor die Brust, um die Kraft zu verinnerlichen.  
Als sie die Augenlider wieder hoben, waren sie verwandelt. Und in der Mitte  
ihres Kreises stand Prinzessin Serenity, die in nie enden wollender Schönheit  
erstrahlte. In ihren Händen hielt sie den Silberkristall, dessen Schein  
ausreichte, um den ganzen Platz zu erhellen. Keine Sonne, kein Stern hätte je so  
hell leuchten können wie diese machvolle Verbindung zwischen dem Kristall, der  
Prinzessin und ihren Kriegerinnen. Doch war dieses Licht auch ebenso mächtig wie  
hell?  
Venus war die erste, die sprach. "Wo ist nun das Dunkel, das wir alle gesehen  
haben?"  
"Es ist überall", antwortete Serenity. "Es ist unter uns, es ist unter den  
Menschen. Aber es wird vom Himmel kommen, wenn es seinen alles vernichtenden  
Schlag ausführen will. Und dieser Augenblick ist nicht mehr weit entfernt."  
Pluto sah zu Boden. "Es ist sehr mächtig. Wir werden all unsere Kraft brauchen,  
um es zurückzudrängen, dorthin, wo es hergekommen ist."  
"Wo kam es her?" fragte Jupiter. "Und wie konnte es sich auf der Erde  
breitmachen, ohne, daß wir vorher wiedererweckt wurden?"  
Serenity lächelte ihr geheimnisvolles Lächeln, jenes Lächeln, das die Prinzessin  
auszeichnete, die Prinzessin, die sehr wohl wußte, warum etwas geschah, die sich  
dieses Wissen aber nie anmerken ließ und es nur selten kundtat. "So etwas  
geschieht manchmal, Jupiter. Das ist der Lauf des Lebens."  
"Können wir nicht jetzt dorthin gehen, wo es ist und es dort bekämpfen, ohne daß  
wir das Leben vieler Tausender Menschen auf der Erde riskieren müssen?" warf  
Uranus ein und verschränkte die Arme. "Sie sollen nicht in diesen Kampf  
hineingezogen werden."  
"Wir wissen nicht, wo es ist", erwiderte die Prinzessin schlicht.  
"Aber..."  
"Schweig, Uranus. Wir wissen nicht, wo es ist."  
Stille breitete sich aus. Es war eine fast ehrfürchtige Stille, denn sie wurde  
begleitet von dem warmen, hellen Leuchten der Prinzessin, das noch immer nichts  
von seiner Kraft eingebüßt hatte. Fast waren die Kriegerinnen geneigt, die Augen  
zu schließen und in dieses Licht einzugehen, denn es schenkte ihnen eine  
Verheißung dessen, was im Reich der Prinzessin die Worte "Frieden" und "Glück"  
wirklich bedeuteten: Erfüllung aller Träume und Wünsche, Leben im Einklang mit  
allen Lebewesen auf der Erde und Abschied von jeglichem Haß und Neid unter den  
Menschen. Doch sie widerstanden der Versuchung; noch war die Zeit des  
Silberjahrtausends nicht gekommen, noch war die Menschheit nicht soweit.  
So bildeten sie weiter diesen magischen Kreis, dieses Oktagramm, in dessen Mitte  
die stärkste Kraft von allen ihren Platz hatte. Fast reglos standen sie da, in  
Erwartung dessen, was ihnen prophezeit war.  
Und dann wurde der Sturm entfacht.  
  
Es ging viel zu schnell, als daß eine der neun Frauen mitbekommen hätte, was  
geschehen war. Plötzlich war sie da, die Dunkelheit, und sie verschlang selbst  
das Licht des Silberkristalls.  
Die Kriegerinnen handelten schnell; binnen Sekunden hatten sie den magischen  
Schild ihrer vereinten Kräfte errichtet und drängten das Dunkel wenigstens um  
Bruchteile von Zentimetern zurück. Doch noch immer bedrohte es die Prinzessin,  
noch immer lag ein Schatten auf der Macht des Kristalls.  
Die Prinzessin barg den Kristall vor ihrer Brust und schützte ihn mit ihren  
hellen Händen. Sie sprach ein stummes Gebet für die Welt und flehte ihre Mutter  
um Beistand in diesem schwersten aller Kämpfe an.  
Oh ja, sie wußte, woher dieses Dunkel kam. Es hatte sich nicht auf die Erde  
geschlichen, nein, es war aus der Erde selbst erwachsen. Es war das Böse, das  
auf dieser Erde lebte genau wie das Gute. Auch dieses Böse hatte seine  
Daseinsberechtigung; es mußte sogar existieren, damit es überhaupt einen  
Gegensatz zwischen Gut und Böse gab. Doch immer waren diese Kräfte ausgeglichen  
gewesen. Bis jetzt.  
Serenity wußte, daß es die Schuld der Menschen selbst war, daß das Böse  
gewachsen war. Die Menschen hatten ihren eigenen Untergang herauf beschworen.  
Und dennoch wollte sie ihnen helfen. Dennoch wollte sie sie retten. Sie wußte,  
daß sie das Leben der Kriegerinnen aufs Spiel setzte. Doch wenn das Böse  
überhand nahm, würden auch sie sterben. Sie selbst würde keine Gelegenheit  
bekommen, vorher ein Reich aufzubauen, das eine Zuflucht für die guten Menschen  
auf der Erde bieten würde.  
In Gedanken bat die Prinzessin ihre tapferen Kriegerinnen um Verzeihung, daß sie  
sie so belogen und in Gefahr begeben hatte. Doch es blieb ihr keine andere Wahl.  
Wer hatte je gesagt, daß die Entscheidungen einer Prinzessin dieser immer leicht  
fielen? Das war eine glatte Lüge. Eine aalglatte Lüge sogar.  
Serenity hob den Blick und murmelte eine Beschwörungsformel. Ein Licht umspielte  
ihren Körper in gleißenden Spiralen und raste dann wie ein Pfeil, der von der  
Sehne gelassen wurde, auf die Dunkelheit zu. Er traf das Böse genau im Zentrum.  
Ein gellender, stummer Schrei war zu hören, als Licht auf Dunkel prallte. Das  
Licht kämpfte gegen das Dunkel an...  
...und wurde von diesem verschluckt.  
Mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen beobachtete Serenity, wie das Licht  
verschwand, wie es einfach erlosch, ohne eine erkennbare, das Dunkel schwächende  
Wirkung erzielt zu haben. Statt dessen breitete sich die Dunkelheit weiter aus,  
als habe sie sich von der Macht, die in diesem Licht verborgen lag, ernährt und  
gestärkt.  
Dann durchbrach das Dunkel den Schutzschild der Kriegerinnen. Die acht Frauen  
sanken zu Boden. Vereinzelt versuchten sie noch, mit der Macht ihrer Planeten  
die Prinzessin zu beschützen, doch dem ungeheuren Druck des Bösen konnten sie  
nicht standhalten.  
Die Dunkelheit raste auf sie hernieder und tauchte sie in schwarzes Feuer.  
Serenity konnte hören, wie einige von ihnen aufschrieen vor Schmerz, und  
schemenhaft erkannte sie, wie eine der Kriegerinnen in Flammen stand und  
verzweifelt versuchte, das Feuer zu löschen. Auch sie selbst war durch die  
Druckwelle zu Boden geschleudert worden, doch nun erhob sie sich und befreite  
den Silberkristall aus seinem Versteck. Eine kleine Träne rann ihre Wange herab,  
als sie die Kraft des Kristalls freisetzte und sich einen erbitterten Kampf mit  
dem Bösen lieferte. Das Böse bäumte sich auf, ging mit aller Macht gegen die  
Prinzessin vor, entfachte Feuer und schleuderte Blitze. Obwohl das Dunkel der  
Prinzessin immer wieder Verletzungen zufügte, gewann Serenity doch langsam die  
Oberhand und drängte ihren Gegner zurück.  
Dann plötzlich verschwand das Dunkel, und zurück blieb nur die Schwärze der  
Nacht.  
  
Entkräftet fiel Serenity auf die Knie. Noch kurze Zeit schwebte der  
Silberkristall zwischen ihren Händen, dann verschwand er wieder im Inneren der  
Prinzessin. Heftig keuchte sie; der Kampf hatte ihr viel abgefordert. Sie preßte  
sich eine Hand gegen die Schläfe. Irgend etwas stimmte nicht. Irgend etwas war  
nicht in Ordnung. Aber sie hatte doch das Böse besiegt? Sie hatte es doch in  
seine dunklen Höhlen zurückgedrängt. Oder etwa nicht?  
Sie blickte zum Himmel empor. Er war schwarz, doch er war nicht bedrohlich. Er  
war nicht das Dunkel. Er war lediglich nicht erhellt. Nicht einmal die Sterne  
waren zu sehen.  
Nicht einmal die Sterne?  
Auf einmal verstand sie. Langsam erhob sie sich, und als sie gerade wieder, wenn  
auch etwas wackelig, auf beiden Beinen stand, brach die Hölle um sie herum los.  
  
Die Welt stand in Flammen. Überall brannte das schwarze Feuer, geschickt vom  
Bösen.  
Serenity zitterte am ganzen Leib. Es hatte sich zurückgezogen. Es hatte sich am  
Himmel verschanzt, um dann mit aller Macht zuzuschlagen. Es hatte sich als  
leichter Schatten über die Sterne gelegt, so leicht, daß man es ohne weiteres  
für Bewölkung halten konnte.  
Und sie war darauf reingefallen. In Gedanken verfluchte die Prinzessin sich  
selbst für diese Dummheit. Wie hatte sie nur glauben können, das Dunkel sei  
bereits vernichtet? Wie hatte sie sich und die Welt nur einen Moment in  
Sicherheit wiegen können? So leicht ließ sich das Böse nicht besiegen, so leicht  
nicht.  
Sie spürte, wie eine Flammenlanze an ihr vorbei raste und ihr eine Verbrennung  
am Oberarm zufügte. Sie regte sich nicht. Egal, wo sie auch hinsehen mochte, sie  
würde überall das gleiche Bild sehen: Das dunkle Feuer, verbrennende Häuser,  
sterbende Menschen, vernichtetes Leben.  
Die Prinzessin schlang die Arme um den Körper. War es um sie herum auch so heiß,  
daß sie kaum mehr atmen konnte, in ihrem Inneren war es eisig kalt. Sie hatte  
versagt, sie hatte die Erde nicht beschützen können.  
Es war zu mächtig. Die Menschen hatten ihm zuviel Macht gegeben.  
Selbst die Macht des Silberkristalls hatte dem Dunkel nichts entgegenzusetzen  
gehabt. Was sollte es dann können? Nichts, dachte Serenity verbittert. Rein gar  
nichts.  
Die Kriegerinnen beobachteten ihre Prinzessin mit wachsender Verwunderung. Warum  
tat sie nichts gegen die Zerstörung? Hatte sie aufgegeben? Hatte sie ihre ganze  
Kraft verbraucht?  
Serenity spürte die Blicke auf ihrem Körper. Einen kurzen Moment sah sie zu den  
Frauen herüber, dann wandte sie schnell die Augen ab. Sie konnte es nicht  
ertragen, ja, sie wußte doch selbst, daß sie versagt hatte. Am liebsten wäre sie  
aufgesprungen und hätte sie angeschrieen, hört auf, hört auf mich so anzusehen,  
ich ertrage es nicht, aber sie tat es nicht. Statt dessen begann sie plötzlich  
zu weinen. Sie wußte nicht, warum. Es kam aus ihr hervor, es wollte nach  
draußen. Ihre ganze Wut, ihre Verzweiflung, ihre Hilflosigkeit spülte sie mit  
den Tränen aus ihrem Inneren heraus. Ihre Schultern bebten, und wieder sank sie  
zu Boden.  
  
Als die Prinzessin in Tränen ausbrach, wandelte sich die Verwunderung der  
Kriegerinnen schlagartig in Mitleid, aber auch in Furcht. War es wirklich zu  
spät? Konnte sie wirklich rein gar nichts mehr tun, um das Unheil abzuwenden?  
Hatte sie zu wenig Macht? Oder mangelte es ihr an Selbstbewußtsein?  
Solche oder ähnliche Fragen geisterten auch in Uranus' Kopf herum, als sie sich  
jetzt schwankend auf die Beine erhob. Ihr linker Fuß war von einem  
aufgewirbelten Stein zersplittert worden und schmerzte höllisch, als sie  
auftrat. Sie biß die Zähne zusammen und humpelte zu ihrer Prinzessin hin. Nur  
noch wenige Meter trennten sie, als Serenity sich langsam zu ihr umdrehte und  
ebenfalls aufstand.  
Kurz blieb Uranus stehen, dann tat sie auch noch die letzten Schritte, bis sie  
direkt vor der goldhaarigen Prinzessin stand. Unter Schmerzen brachte sie ein  
Lächeln zustande. Ein zärtliches Lächeln, das nichts von der Zerstörung verriet,  
die um sie herum vor sich ging. Einen Augenblick lang sahen sie sich einfach nur  
an, schweigend, verbunden in der Sorge um die Welt.  
Dann beugte sich Uranus vor und küßte Serenity auf den Mund. "Ich liebe dich,  
Bunny", flüsterte sie und trat zur Seite. Sie senkte den Kopf und kniete vor der  
Prinzessin nieder, wie es sich für einen Untertan gehörte.  
Die anderen Kriegerinnen hatten die Szene aus der Entfernung beobachtet. Als  
erste verstand Venus, was vor sich gegangen war, und was Uranus mit dieser Tat  
bezweckt hatte. Sie preßte ihre Hand gegen die rechte Schulter, die beim harten  
Aufprall auf den Boden höchstwahrscheinlich gebrochen worden war und machte sich  
ebenfalls auf den Weg zu Serenity. Als sie vor ihr stand, neigte sie den Kopf  
kurz, wie um ihre Prinzessin zu grüßen. "Bunny, ich liebe dich", sagte sie leise  
und küßte Serenity zärtlich.  
Jetzt folgten auch die anderen Kriegerinnen dem Beispiel der beiden blonden  
Kämpferinnen. Pluto, deren Atem pfeifend ging, weil eine angeknackste Rippe auf  
ihre Lunge drückte, war die nächste. "Ich liebe dich", sagte sie, bevor sie mit  
ihren Lippen die Serenitys berührte.  
Jupiter befleckte die Prinzessin mit ihrem Blut, denn ein Splitter hatte ihre  
Unterlippe gespalten. Sie ignorierte die Schmerzen und küßte das goldhaarige  
Mädchen vorsichtig. Anschließend schwor auch sie ihre Liebe zu der Prinzessin.  
"Bunny, meine Prinzessin, ich liebe dich", sagte auch Saturn, die tiefe  
Schnittwunden an den Armen erlitten hatte und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen,  
um Serenitys Lippen zu erreichen.  
Mars lächelte leicht und blinzelte mit dem unversehrten Auge; das andere war  
dick angeschwollen und von der geplatzten Augenbraue mit Blut bespritzt worden.  
"Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte sie und küßte die Prinzessin.  
Neptuns Gesicht wies mittelschwere Verbrennungen auf, und auch der Rest des  
Körpers war von den Flammen nicht verschont geblieben. Sie deutete den Kuß mehr  
an, und auch ihre Stimme war kaum zu vernehmen, als sie ihre Liebe zu Serenity  
eingestand, da ihr jede Mundbewegung schmerzte.  
Die letzte war Merkur. Sie schien äußerlich relativ unverletzt, abgesehen von  
den leichten Wunden und Prellungen, die jede der Kriegerinnen am Körper trug.  
Als sie jedoch den Mund öffnete, sickerte Blut hervor; sie hatte innere  
Verletzungen davongetragen. Sie zögerte am längsten, doch dann küßte auch sie  
die Prinzessin auf die Lippen und sagte: "Ich liebe dich, Bunny, ich liebe  
dich."  
Serenity schloß die Augen und spürte, wie die Macht der Kriegerinnen in ihrem  
Körper zu fließen begann. Eine nie zuvor gespürte Wärme stieg in ihr auf und  
ließ sie all ihre Kraft, die verschwunden schien, wiedererlangen.  
Die Kriegerinnen vertrauten ihr, sie setzten all ihre Hoffnung auf sie. Sie  
durfte sie nicht enttäuschen.  
Wieder kreuzte Serenity die Arme vor der Brust. Meine Kriegerinnen, ich liebe  
euch auch, dachte sie so intensiv, wie es ihr nur möglich war und konzentrierte  
ihre Macht auf den Kristall, der in ihrem Inneren verborgen lag. Sie mußte ihn  
ein zweites Mal freisetzen, und wenn es sie das Leben kosten würde, es war ihr  
egal. Sie mußte das Leben der Kriegerinnen retten, das Leben ihrer Familie, das  
Leben aller Menschen, aller Tiere und Pflanzen, das Leben des gesamten Erdballes  
lag nun in ihren Händen.  
"Für Luna", flüsterte sie, als sie nun die Hände hob und sich der Silberkristall  
materialisierte. "Für dich, meine kleine, süße Luna."  
Die Kriegerinnen hatten wieder einen Kreis um sie gebildet. Sie alle knieten auf  
dem zerklüfteten Boden, die meisten von ihnen trotz unmenschlicher Schmerzen,  
und streckten der Prinzessin die Handflächen entgegen. Mit dem letzten Rest der  
Macht, die noch in ihren müden Gliedern enthalten war, errichteten sie einen  
strahlenden Schild um die Prinzessin, in dessen Schutz sie nun langsam nach oben  
schwebte.  
Als sie nun die Grenze des Schildes erreicht hatte, führte sie den Kristall über  
ihren Kopf. Im selben Moment entfalteten sich zwei strahlende, weiße Flügel auf  
ihrem Rücken und verliehen ihr das Aussehen eines Engels.  
Ein gleißendes Licht bildete sich um Serenity und ließ den Erdboden unter ihr in  
neuem Glanz erstrahlen. Noch hatte sie die Augen geschlossen, doch dann öffnete  
sie sie, und gleichzeitig hob sie den Kopf gen Himmel.  
Das Böse schwebte dort noch immer, und als es Serenitys Anwesenheit spürte,  
wandte es der Prinzessin sein dämonisches Auge zu. Es musterte die Engelsgestalt  
des goldhaarigen Mädchens und den Schutzschild, der mit den letzten  
Kraftreserven der Himmelskriegerinnen aufrecht gehalten wurde, spöttisch, und  
dann begann es zu lachen. Sein teuflisches Lachen erfüllte den ganzen Himmel und  
die Erde. Es machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, genau zu zielen, als es den  
nächsten Angriff startete.  
  
Das Böse traf Serenity mit voller Macht. Schon wollte sie zu Boden stürzen, als  
die Flügel von selber begannen, zu schlagen und sie in den Lüften hielten. Das  
Böse grunzte anerkennend und schoß einen dunklen Flammenstrahl auf die  
Prinzessin, die bisher keine Anstalten machte, selber in die Offensive zu  
gehen.  
Dann, im letzten Moment, bevor die Flammen ihr goldenes Haar erreichten, bewegte  
sie die Finger rasch, so rasch, daß es für das menschliche Auge kaum  
nachvollziehbar war, und der Strahl wurde abgelenkt, prallte von dem Schild ab  
und raste auf das Dunkel selbst zurück.  
Eine weitere Handbewegung Serenitys genügte, um eine helle Lichtkugel gegen das  
Böse zu richten. Noch zu verwirrt über den Mißerfolg der letzten Attacke war ihr  
Gegner dem Licht hilflos ausgesetzt und heulte vor Schmerz auf.  
Die Prinzessin triumphierte innerlich, doch sie war weit davon entfernt,  
übermütig zu werden. Immer schneller bewegten sich ihre Finger, und immer  
schneller schoß das Licht auf das Böse zu und verletzte es schwer. Bald zeigten  
sich erste Löcher in der schwarzen Decke am Himmel, und vereinzelt glaubte  
Serenity bereits die Sterne durchschimmern zu sehen.  
Das Böse streckte seine gewaltigen Arme aus und bereitete sich auf seinen  
mächtigsten Angriff vor. Die Prinzessin bemerkte die Anstrengungen ihres Feindes  
und konzentrierte ihrerseits ihre ganze Macht auf den Silberkristall. Sie würde  
seine ganze Macht entfesseln, selbst wenn es sie das Leben kostete.  
Fast gleichzeitig zauberten sie beide den letzten Trumpf aus ihren Ärmeln hervor  
und richteten ihn gegen ihren Gegner. Licht und Dunkel prallten ein weiteres Mal  
aufeinander und rangen verbissen um die Vormachtstellung. Serenity spürte, wie  
ihre Muskeln langsam erschlafften; eine solche Spannung war ihr Körper nicht  
gewohnt. Sie preßte die Lippen aufeinander. Sie durfte nicht aufgeben. Die  
Kriegerinnen vertrauten ihr. Sie durfte ihr Vertrauen nicht mißbrauchen oder  
enttäuschen.  
Einer von ihnen würde unterliegen, aber wer auch immer es war, es würde ein  
knapper Sieg für ihn sein. Sie waren beide gleich stark; Sieger wurde nur der,  
der die bessere Ausdauer hatte.  
Das Dunkel zog die Arme kurz zurück und schleuderte seine Macht noch einmal mit  
viel Schwung auf die Prinzessin. Diese jedoch hob den Blick und sah ihren Gegner  
durchdringend an.  
Und da schrak das Böse zurück. Solche Augen hatte es noch nie gesehen. Sie waren  
von einer unglaublichen Schönheit, von einem solch klaren Blau, wie es der  
Himmel an besonders schönen Tagen besaß, und doch waren sie unerbittlich, wenn  
es darum ging, das zu verteidigen, was ihre Trägerin liebte.  
Die Prinzessin schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn jetzt lächelte sie  
wie jemand, der genau wußte, was sein Gegenüber dachte und auch, wo seine  
Schwachpunkte waren.  
Es schien Serenity, als würden all ihre Wünsche, all ihre Hoffnungen und Träume  
in ihre Hände wandern und von dort in den Silberkristall fließen. Der Kristall  
erstrahlte in einem Licht, das sie nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte, warm,  
liebevoll, aber stark und mächtig und vor allem gewillt, die Dunkelheit ein für  
alle Mal aus dieser Welt zu verbannen.  
Das Böse schnaufte entsetzt, als es dieses Licht erblickte, das dort auf ihn  
wartete. Ja, es wartete. Noch setzte es sich zur Wehr, noch hielt es seinen  
eigenen Schild aufrecht, doch dann brach es zusammen.  
Das war der Moment, in dem sich das Licht vom Kristall trennte.  
Und plötzlich war alles vorbei. Mit einem lauten, gellenden Schrei löste sich  
das Böse auf und hinterließ den dunklen Himmel, an dem wie kleine Perlen die  
Sterne funkelten.  
  
Als Serenity zu Boden stürzte, erkannte sie, warum man sagte, daß derjenige, der  
die gesamte Macht des Silberkristalls freisetzte, anschließend starb. Es war  
nicht so, daß der Kristall die Kraft und die Substanz des Körpers, der ihn  
verwendete, aufsog und verschlang. Nein, so war es nicht. Sie hatte gespürt, wie  
ihre Wünsche, Hoffnungen und Träume in den Silberkristall übergetreten waren.  
Sie hatte sie nicht zurückerhalten.  
Nicht der Körper starb durch den Einsatz des Kristalls, die Gedanken waren es.  
Ein Mensch konnte ohne Wünsche, Hoffnungen und Träume nicht existieren. Der  
Kristall absorbierte und synthetisierte sie, aber er gab sie nicht zurück. Er  
fraß das, was den Menschen vom Tier trennte und ließ nichts als eine leere Hülle  
zurück.  
Serenity lächelte. Sie wußte, daß sie bereits tot sein würde, wenn sie auf dem  
Boden aufprallte. Sie wußte es, und dennoch lächelte sie. Denn sie bereute  
nichts. Und am Allerwenigsten, den Silberkristall eingesetzt zu haben.  
  
Bunny sieht verwirrt auf. Sie weiß nicht, wo sie ist. Sie scheint auf einer  
großen Fläche zu sein, um sie herum sind Trümmer. Schemenhaft kann sie Personen  
erkennen, die um sie herumstehen, acht an der Zahl, acht Personen, die sich in  
einer Art magischem Ring um sie versammelt haben. Bunny trägt ein langes Kleid,  
es scheint weiß zu sein, aber sie kann es nicht genau erkennen.  
Die acht Personen versuchen, ein schwarzes Licht aufzuhalten, das unaufhaltsam  
näher kommt. Sie weichen weiter zurück, schließen den Kreis enger um Bunny, aber  
dann wird das Licht noch schwärzer, beginnt zu pulsieren, brüllt einen  
grausamen, stummen Schrei, scheint sie zu verschlingen, erdolcht sie mit nicht  
existierenden Messern, zermalmt sie mit unsichtbaren Kiefern und verbrennt sie  
mit kaltem Feuer.  
Dann erscheint ein helles Licht. Es kann das Geschehene nicht rückgängig machen,  
aber es erlaubt Bunny, eine neue Zukunft zu ermöglichen.  
Ohne zu zögern, ergreift Bunny diesen rettenden Strohhalm. Sie klammert sich  
daran, wohl wissend, daß er zwar das Leben für die anderen, aber den Tod für  
sich selbst bedeuten wird, und hebt sich zu den Sternen empor.   
Auf weißen Schwingen geht sie dem schwarzen Licht entgegen und sieht ihm direkt  
in das Gesicht. Keiner kann ihrem Blick standhalten, keiner.  
Sie wird siegen. Da ist sie sich sicher.  
  
Die große, grünhaarige Frau sah ungeduldig auf die Uhr. Sie wartete jetzt  
bereits seit einer Viertelstunde auf den Bus, der sie in die Innenstadt bringen  
sollte. Heftig, aber fast geräuschlos atmete sie ein und aus, um sich selbst zu  
beruhigen.  
Inzwischen hatte sich eine regelrechte Menschentraube an der Bushaltestelle  
gebildet. Direkt neben der grünhaarigen Frau stand ein braunhaariges Mädchen,  
das wohl zehn Jahre jünger sein mochte, ihr an Größe aber fast gleich kam. Sie  
schmierte sich alle fünf Sekunden Labello auf die Lippen, da sie ihr zu spröde  
erschienen.  
Am Schild, das die Haltestelle weithin sichtbar kennzeichnete, gelehnt wartete  
eine blonde Frau, die androgyn wirkte und andauernd unbewußt mit dem linken Fuß  
auf den Boden tippte.  
Ein anderes Mädchen mit langen, blonden Haaren hüpfte am Rinnstein entlang und  
ruderte dabei mit den Armen, wobei ihre rote Haarschleife ständig auf und ab  
wippte.  
Die beiden Sitzplätze belegte eine sehr elegant wirkende, junge Frau mit grünen,  
leicht gewellten Haaren. Sie hatte einen Geigenkasten auf den Platz neben ihr  
gelegt und besah sich gerade im Spiegel. Mit etwas Puder kaschierte sie einen  
fast mikroskopisch kleinen Pickel ihrer sonst makellosen Haut.  
Ein sehr ernst aussehendes Mädchen mit blauem Haar, das in ein Schulbuch  
vertieft dastand, murmelte leise die Formeln, die sie auswendig lernte.  
Auf dem Rinnstein selber saß ein kleines Mädchen mit schulterlangem schwarzen  
Haar. Sie hatte ihre dünne Jacke vor sich abgelegt und malte mit einem  
Kugelschreiber auf der hellen Haut ihrer nackten Arme. Bemerkenswerterweise  
hatte sie nicht einmal einen Kratzer, was für dieses Alter - sie mochte  
vielleicht acht Jahre sein - doch recht erstaunlich war.  
Schließlich war da noch ein anderes schwarzhaariges Mädchen, das die Kleidung  
eines shintoistischen Tempels trug. Sie warf einen Blick in einen Rückspiegel  
eines der geparkten Autos und strich sich mit einem angefeuchteten Finger die  
symmetrischen Augenbrauen nach, die ihre markanten Augen noch betonten.  
Keine der acht Wartenden hatte sich zuvor getroffen; auch hatten sie keine  
gemeinsamen Bekannten. Und doch sahen sie plötzlich alle gleichzeitig auf, als  
auf der anderen Straßenseite ein Mädchen vorbeiging.  
Es war ein noch junges Mädchen. Ihr langes, goldenes Haar war zu zwei Zöpfen  
zusammengebunden, die ähnlich wie Hasenohren oben auf dem Kopf begannen. Sie  
trug ein schlichtes, weißes Sommerkleid und helle Sandalen. Als sie die Blicke  
der Frauen bemerkte, blieb sie kurz stehen und sah zu der Haltestelle herüber.  
Im Gegenlicht der Sonne, so schien es den acht Frauen, bildeten sich zwei große,  
mächtige Flügel um den zarten Körper des Mädchens.  
Mit ausdruckslosem, aber doch engelhaftem Gesicht wandte sich das Mädchen wieder  
ab und ging entschlossen an der Haltestelle vorbei.  
  
  
Ich sah dich dorten stehen  
Mit Haaren wie von Gold  
Ich hört' ein leises Flehen  
Dem ich begegnen wollt'  
  
Ich wollte zu dir gehen  
Warum nur tat ich's nicht?  
Von nahem wollt' ich sehen  
Dein Augen wie von Licht  
  
Ich sah zu dir herüber  
Doch dir war's einerlei  
Da warst du schon vorüber -  
Ein Engel ging vorbei  
  
E N D E 


End file.
